When In Rome
by bookgirl39
Summary: For a dare Amy takes three coins from the Fontana de Amore and... well if you've seen the movie When in Rome you have a pretty good idea  T because the movie is rated PG-13. AmyxIan vs Jonah and Hamilton.
1. Fontana de Amore

** I just saw this movie and it was okay but I watched it hoping for a comedy… wasn't as funny as I hopped but it gave me a wonderful idea! This will only have a few chapters but I HAD to do this!**

**I don't own the 39 Clues, Black Ops, Google, iPod, **_**True Friend**_**, Hannah Montana, Belgium, Rome, the Gummy bear song, the Fontana de Amore or the movie **_**When in Rome**_

**Amy's POV**

I was in Rome for the monthly update on the Vespers. All the branch leaders and their heirs had to attend. Being the oldest of Fiske's closest relatives (besides Aunt Beatrice who doesn't like to get involved with Cahill stuff) I was the heiress to the Madrigal branch leader. Dan was my second in command so he had to come too.

The meeting part was pretty boring but we always went to the coolest places. Rome was one of them.

"Hello, Love." Oh yeah, Ian and Natalie are included too. Even though they've been disowned they're still Kabra blood, therefore, next in line for Lucian branch leader.

"Ian how many times do I have to ask you? Don't call me that! It's creepy." I yelled. Yes I've conquered my stutter. Mostly…

"As many times as it takes before you learn that I'm not going to stop… Love" He said with a smirk.

I sighed. This wasn't over!

"Yo, yo, yo! Wazzup homiez!" Jonah Wizard. Janus branch heir.

"Wazzup cuz!" Dan said. Dan and Jonah are pretty good friends since the incident in China.

Dan and Jonah caught up in gangster language leaving Ian and I watching clueless. Dan was the only person I know that actually understands Jonah's gangster slang. He speaks it like a second language! Well actually more like an eighteenth language. Our Madrigal training taught us at least seventeen languages. Maybe more. I've lost count.

"This is so weird." I whispered to Ian. He nodded while Dan and Jonah started talking about some new video game that apparently was "Off da hook, dawg" **(A/N Sorry! I don't speak much gangster!)**

"Are you guys talking about Black Ops?"**(A/N I also don't know about video games!) **Hamilton said from behind me. How does a guy his size sneak up like that? I'll never understand.

Hamilton's dad had recently gained the title as head of the Tomas branch and Hamilton, being to oldest was the heir **(I think Tomas do their branch leader thing differently but I'm just going with this)**

Now everyone was here, in Rome. We should be sight-seeing but what were they doing? Talking about video games. Boys can be so strange.

I knew I had to change to subject so I said "Let's play truth or dare!"

Everyone look at me like I was nuts. "Sorry! I just had to get off the subject of Black Cops!"

"Black _Ops_! Not cops!" Dan said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm with Amy!" Ian said sounding relived.

"Of course you are, Cobra. When aren't you with Amy?" Hamilton said, teasingly.

Jonah smirked. "Yo, we're playin! This'll be off da hook!" I knew what he was thinking.

"Ok but since it was my idea I go first!" I said. "Ian truth or dare"

"Truth. I'm afraid of what dare would get me after last time." I laughed remembering last time. There's a reason the meeting wasn't in Belgium again. Ah, the fun you can have with duct tape!

"Darn! Well then… how many of your fan girls have you actually dated?"

"Why do you want to know? Jealous?" Ian asked, teasingly. I blushed.

"No I just can't think of another question." I said defensively.

"Well honestly I haven't given into any of them. None of them appeal to me. They're all psychos. I think dates should be reserved for people you really like."

He looked at me. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't identify. It kind of scared me.

"A-a-anyway… " I stuttered. Remember I said _mostly_. Ian was one of the few people that could still bring out my stutter.

Ian snapped out of his thoughts and grinned evilly.

"Hamilton truth or dare?" he said. The look of his face said that Hamilton was about to pay for his comment earlier.

Hamilton looked scared. "Dare… I'm… not scared" He was

"I dare you to…" He paused to add torture.

"Do ballet to True Friend"

Ouch.

"Where are you going to get the music?" Hamilton said nervously.

Ian pulled out his iPod.

"Dude! Do you really have Hannah Montana on your iPod?" Dan said laughing like a maniac.

"Heck, no! I do have internet access though. I'm going to Google the music video."

Dan was still laughing at the thought though.

Hamilton did his ballet act, which was hilarious by the way, and then said "Ok Ian truth or dare?"

"Truth of course. You know I will never do dare again."

"Ok then, why do you call Amy Love?"

Ian blushed. "Do I really have to tell you?"

It was Hamilton's turn to grin evilly. "No. You have to tell _Amy_. Plus I really want to hear you admit it."

This was going to be interesting.

"Well honestly I don't know. I said it once. And it seemed to annoy her and it kind of just became a habit."

"Liar!" Hamilton yelled. "You're lying!"

"Can you prove that?" Ian said.

"No… but I know you're lying!"

"Everyone's innocent until proven guilty."

"That's exactly why I've never cared for this game. People can lie and you'll never be able to prove it." Dan groaned.

"Anyway how about you Daniel. Truth or dare?" Ian said.

"DAN! DAN DAN DAN! D-A-N! NOT DANIEL! And dare." Dan screamed.

"I dare you to go up to a random guy and scream like a girl until he walks away."

Dan did that without any complaints. He actually seemed to enjoy it. That is until the guy kicked him in the shin.

"Ok my turn. Jonah?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to sing the Gummy bear song. Loud."

Even singing that stupid song Jonah's voice was still pretty dang good.

"Amy, truth or dare?"

I wasn't about to pick truth. I knew it'd be an Ian question. But on the other hand that Dare was likely going to be to kiss Ian or go in a closet with Ian or something to that effect. But I figured that I'd rather do something like that and people think it's only a dare than have to tell them that I like him.

"Dare" I said.

"I dare yo to steal three coins from da Fontana de Amore"

"Really?" I asked. "That's simple…"

So I went over, rolled up my sleeves, and picked three coins from the fountain.

When I looked back the others were gone. I looked at my watch. Twenty after six! The meeting started in ten minutes!

I called a taxi to take me to the building where the meeting was being held.

When we got there I paid the driver.

"I saw you take those coins." He told me. He laughed and gave me a look like he knew something I didn't.

I ran inside. I got to the meeting room right on time and took a seat.

Fiske went on and on about Vespers and union between branches and all that junk and I started getting bored.

I looked around and noticed Hamilton, Jonah and Ian all looking at me oddly.

I looked away hoping they would too but when I looked up they were still staring at me.

_So weird. _I thought. _It's almost as if… nah._ Wasn't about to believe that either of them had a crush on me.

_~~~~~~~after the meeting~~~~~~~_

I was walking out of the meeting room when Hamilton came up to me with that weird look on his face.

"Amy, do you want to, like, do something sometime" He asked.

I wasn't sure what to say. Even though it'd been almost five months since Korea I still wasn't over Ian. I'm not getting into this whole he-broke-my-heart thing because that isn't the point. The point is that Hamilton Holt just asked me, Amy Cahill, out. What was wrong with this picture? Many things. Hamilton had rarely ever even noticed me and now all of a sudden he wanted to date me? And he was one of Dan's best friends. I may not understand boy's minds very well but I'm pretty sure that in both genders it's weird to date your best friend's sibling.

"Umm… I… sh-should find Dan… F-F-Fiske i-is waiting back at th-the hotel…."

I tried to leave then when he grabbed my arm. "Will you think about it? Please?"

"Y-yeah sure… I-I-I'll let you know…" he was really starting to scare me.

As soon as I left the building Jonah stopped me.

"Amy! There you are! I've been meaning to ask you, will you go on a date with me?"

Okay this was weird. "Did Dan put you up to this? Or Ian? This is a prank isn't it?"

Jonah looked confused. "No? Is that a no to that date?" he sounded serious.

"Umm… I'll get back to you okay?"

"Great! I hope the answer will be yes!" he winked and walked off.

This was soo weird.

It was a nice night so I decided to walk to the hotel.

Stupid idea.

"Amy!" I heard from behind me. _Oh no. I know that voice._ Of course I knew that voice. You don't forget the voice of the boy who stole your heart, broke it, still held the pieces, and, with the help of his psychotic mother, had tried to kill you many times.

Ian looked nervous. "Love, would you… you know… like to…"

You know looking back on it I should have guessed the next words out of his mouth.

** Like it? Hope so. I'm worried that four stories might be too much to keep track of… oh well… **


	2. A Date with the Cobra

"**He secretly has a major crush on Amy, found out in the 3rd book. He still has a crush on her throughout the series." Best description of Ian ever! Thank you person on Wikipedia who wrote that! That, combined with a video I found on the 39 Clues website where Peter Lerangis himself confirmed that Ian has a crush on Amy, made me happy today! **

**I'm not really following the plot of **_**When in Rome**_**. I'm just using the idea that it centers around. So don't watch it and expect it to be much like this.**

**Bookgirl39: Ian! What do **_**you**_** think of the way they described you?**

**Ian: I'm creped out that they know one of my five biggest secrets.**

**Bookgirl39: What are your other four? Oh and by the way, you just confirmed that you like Amy! YAY!**

**Ian: What you think I'm just going to **_**tell you**_**? You must be insane! And so what if I do?**

**Bookgirl39: Aww! Kay, two things. A) I am insane! And B) You don't need to tell me! *holds up teddy bear* recognize this?**

**Ian: Umm... Bookgirl39 doesn't own the 39 Clues, Google or **_**When in Rome**_**!**

**Amy's POV (still)**

So yeah, if you're like me and didn't figure it out.

"Would you like to... you know... do something sometime... like... a date? Maybe? If you want..."

Yep. Ian Kabra said that. To me. Amy Cahill. And if you're also like me, that question is a no brainer.

"Heck yeah!" I said probably smiling like an idiot.

If anyone was happier at that moment, it was Ian. "Great! So we have one more day here, how about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good! How about eight?"

"It's a date." He said.

'_It's a date'_ I thought. _Those are the three words I never thought Ian Kabra would say to me._

_~~~~~~~Back at the hotel~~~~~~~_

"Amy!" Dan shouted.

"What?" I snapped. "Are you going to ask me on a date too?"

"Eww, no! Why would you ask that?" As soon as he said that Dan's eyes widened.

"Oooooh! Ian asked you out didn't he?" Dan said teasingly.

"Not just Ian!"

"What do you mean 'not just Ian'? How many people can possibly want to date you?"

"Why don't you ask your friends?"

Dan looked at me, confused. "John likes you? GROSS!" John was Dan's best friend at school.

"No I mean your Cahill 'cuz', Jonah and your buddy Hamilton!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"What'd you say?"

I explained to Dan that I told Hamilton and Jonah I'd think about it.

"What'd you say to Ian?" Dan said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh right, Ian…" I laughed nervously. "Well…"

Dan's eyes went wide again. "FISKE!" He screamed.

"Dan, what is it this time?" Fiske asked, obviously dreading Dan's answer.

"Amy accepted a _date_" Dan said smirking.

"So? She's a lovely girl. Why is that a problem?" Fiske asked.

"A date with _Ian Kabra_!" Dan said, enjoying this too much.

Fiske rolled his eyes. "Amy, really? Why would you accept that? After everything-"

"Because… I don't know I just… I don't know! Just don't give me your lecture on how I'm making a bad choice and I won't give you mine on how I still love him!"

Yeah… that last part wasn't thought through…

That left Dan and Fiske in shock. I took the opportunity to hide in my bed.

_~~~~~~~Around two am~~~~~~~_

I was waked up by Dan poking my head.

"Amy. Amy. Amy."

"What Dan? For the last time, the ninjas are not going to come kill you while you're asleep."

"I know that… I just wanted to ask… why do you love Ian?"

I sighed. "Dan really? It's two in the morning!" I said already falling back to sleep.

"No. No, Ames don't go back to sleep." He started poking my head again.

"Dan why do you need to know now?"

"I thought you might tell me if Fiske wasn't listening."

I sighed. Dan is so annoying.

"Honestly, Dan, I don't know. That's my answer, I don't know. Now, unless you want me to tell you about all the mushy he-makes-my-heart-skip-a-beat stuff, I suggest you let me sleep and except the answer."

Dan didn't seem satisfied but he let me sleep.

But I couldn't. Dan's question was bothering me. Why do I love Ian? I just do. I just know that he's not going to break my heart this time.

_~~~~~~~Morning~~~~~~~_

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was quarter till ten.

Wow, guess I was tired. I never sleep that late.

I got out of bed to shower and I noticed I must've fallen asleep without changing. Oops.

I got some clean clothes out of the closet, showered and changed before I realized, Fiske and Dan were gone.

Fiske was probably preparing for the meeting, even though it wasn't until six. He plans ahead like that.

Knowing Dan he was one of three places; the hotel's arcade, looking for somewhere that sold his favorite ice cream, or in the lobby using the free Wi-Fi.

I picked up the romance novel I was reading. The two main characters kissed, I smiled. I'd never kissed anyone but reading about it would have to do for a while. I'm not the kind of girl that asks and/or gets asked out.

Then I remembered yesterday.

_Oh, My. God. How did I forget? I have a date with Ian tonight!_

I jumped up and ran to the mirror. How did I look? Like crap.

I spent the next hour or so standing in front of the mirror. Deciding how to do my hair. Up or down? Curled or straight?

I won't even tell you how long I took deciding what to wear.

Around two Dan walked in carrying his laptop.

"What happened here?" He asked. "It looks like your closet threw up!"

Then he looked in the bathroom. "And a hair salon in here! I didn't even know you owned all this stuff!"

"I-Ian… t-t-tonight… date…" I stuttered, holding a silver heel in one hand and an aqua skirt in another.

"Wow… I didn't think you were that much of a girl!"

"Dan…"

"Here, let me help."

"Dan, what do you know about dates?"

Dan laughed at this comment. "Oh, _I_ don't know anything!"He opened his laptop. "But the people of the internet do!"

Dan pulled up Google and typed in _First date advice_.

We spent the next two hours reading and memorizing the tips.

"Wow. So glad I'm not a girl." Dan said.

"I'm sure it's equally as hard for a guy"

"How? We don't need to spend twenty minutes deciding what color eye shadow to put on!"

"You've got a point…"

"Plus, the ninja lord don't do dates. Takes focus off of my ninja duties."

"What exactly are your 'ninja duties'?"

"I'm afraid that's classified information."

Hmm… now that I think about it I should have got that on tape for three years from now, when he comes home tells us about a cute girl from school.

** Sorry! I ran out of ideas here. I mean, I know what I'm going to do but I don't know what to do about the date because, being thirteen, I've actually been on a date so I'm clueless. **

** Have any of you read I Am Number Four? Just curious. I finished it about fifteen minutes ago and I'm still crying!**


	3. An unforgettable night

** Okay guys sorry but I'm going to be mega-slow at updating until farther notice. Turns out my busted charger wasn't the only thing wrong with the laptop. Apparently a website I've been using gave it a ton of viruses and for what they're charging to wipe the hard drive we could buy a new laptop. So for the time being I'm just using the main computer.**

** Who saw the picture of Fiske on the 39 Clues site? I fell out of my chair laughing!**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own the 39 Clues! I own the library card that checked out the books but that's about it.**

**Amy's POV**

At seven o'clock exactly there was a knock on the door. Ian.

I ran to the door but Fiske stopped me. "Dan, can you stall the Cobra?" Since when does Fiske call Ian Cobra?

Dan opened the door and started talking to Ian. I heard the words "Ninja lord". Poor Ian.

"Uncle Fiske! I have to-"

"I just want to tell you to be carful. I know you like the boy but just remember what happened last time…"

"Please not this talk! I know I like Ian and I know he's dangerous but I also know Dan is probably telling embarrassing stories about me!" I told him trying to hear what Dan was saying to Ian.

"Don't be smart with me now. I'm just worried about you that's all. And don't worry. If the boy really likes you then he won't judge you on whatever your brother's saying."

"Thanks uncle Fiske." I said before running to the door.

"And then she fell out of the bed all like 'Ian I'- oh hi Amy!" Dan said when he saw me. Ian looked up and smiled at me. "Amy! Ready?"

Dan was telling Ian about the time in Egypt when I had dreamt about Ian and ended up falling off the bed. No one had ever told me that I talked in my sleep though.

"Yeah sorry about that," I glared at Dan telling him _This isn't over_, "Fiske had to talk to me."

"That's okay, love." He said, looking at me intently.

We just stared at each other like that for a while. Until Dan decided to ask, "So are you guys going to, like, kiss or something?"

We both blushed and glared at Dan. "Oh… I… should go." He said walking back into our room.

"So shall we?" Ian asked, taking my hand.

"Sure" I said. Yeah, pathetic right? All I could manage was "sure".

We got into the elevator and I pushed the button to go down to the lobby.

It was silent in the elevator. Ian and I both lost in our thoughts.

Then the elevator stopped moving.

"W-what just happened?" I asked.

"Well it appears that the elevator is stuck…" Ian said, taking out his cell phone.

"Hey, Natalie. Well not so great. We're in the hotel elevator and it seems to have gotten stuck. Natalie now is not the time for you're stupid questions! Yes we are. Natalie just shut up and get the hotel maintenance!" he yelled closing the phone. "Annoying." He muttered.

"What was that?" I asked

"Just Natalie being nosey. Asking if the date was going well and how I liked being alone in a small space."

Honestly I'm less focused on that then the fact that there's limited oxygen in the small space but hearing Natalie's question makes me aware of exactly how small the elevator is and who the only other person in here is...

I blushed "oh o-okay..."

Ian blushed to realizing the same. "Well..." he said

"Umm this'll make it more awkward but what exactly did Dan tell you?" I asked nervously. "I need to know how painfully to kill him."

Ian smirked. This was going to be fun.

"He told me lots of stories, love. Which one first? The one about you falling off the bed, the one about this afternoon or... Yeah those are the only ones I'm going to tell you about."

I winced. "Th-the f-first one..."

"My personal favorite. He told said you were talking in your sleep and you said my name at least a hundred times along with words like 'Love' and 'forgive' and then he said you

fell off, making out with your pillow." he looks at me curiously.

I blushed and kept quiet.

He came over and put his arm around me. "Don't worry. According to Natalie, I do the same thing." he whispered in my ear.

"You say your own name?" I laughed. "Conceited much?"

"I meant your name, love." he said laughing along with me.

"What did you mean by 'those are the only ones you'll tell me'?" I asked him.

"I don't want to embarrass you anymore. It'd just make the rest of the night awkward."

I didn't want to know any more.

"Thanks. I'm a little scared now anyway."

"Don't worry love. I won't ruin our first date. Maybe Daniel can tell you later."

He was looking into my eyes now. That special look was in his eyes again. When he said the word "love" I realized, that's exactly what it was. Love. We stayed like that for a while.

We didn't even notice that the elevator started moving.

Right as we started leaning in there was a _Ding _and the elevator doors opened.

Standing there, witnessing us almost kiss, were Natalie, Dan, Fiske, the maintenance guy, and the rest of the lobby.

Dan couldn't just let us be in our happy world of rainbows and butterflies and venomous snakes (Yes Ian's happy place involves venomous snakes. He's so his mother's son.) so he started wolf whistling, snapping us out of our trance

Ian and I both blushed and stepped away from each other.

Natalie looked like she was watching some kind of soap opera, Dan looked like wanted to puke, Fiske had a "remember what I said earlier about being careful? THIS IS NOT CAREFUL" (Yes his looks can say that much) look on his face and the poor maintenance guy was just standing there uncomfortably, waiting for us to get out so he could finish fixing the elevator.

Ian and I stepped out of the elevator, ignoring the varying looks from our family members and walked out the door of the building.

As soon as we stepped out the door we started laughing.

"Did you see Daniel?" Ian asked.

"Psh, forget Dan! Did you see uncle Fiske? He looked like he was going explode!"

"Natalie, just looking at us the way she looks at her stupid drama shows."

"And that poor maintenance man was so out of it! All he saw was two teenagers, staring into each other's eyes. Nothing unusual."

"Yet the others were freaking out." Ian finished for me.

"Definataly a first date we'll remember." I told him.

"Love, I remember every second I've ever been around you." Ian said deciding to become romantic all of a sudden.

I blushed. Again he had that look of pure love in his eyes. I wondered how long he'd felt like this. How long had he been hiding his love? Just the thought of it made me feel guilty that I'd never realized it.

"Amy? Amy!" Ian said waving his hand in my face.

"What? Oh sorry… w-what were you s-s-saying?" I stuttered. _Dang it!_

"Amy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Ian."

"Oo-kay… well I was just asking you where you'd like to go and you kind of zoned out."

"Oh, well anything's fine with me." I answered.

"How about a walk in the park?"

"Great idea."

Ian got a cab for us and I instantly recognized the driver.

"Hello again, miss." He said.

"Hi." I replied.

The ride was silent.

When we got to the park Ian paid the guy.

"The first of three." The man told me as I was getting out of the cab.

_Three what? Dates? Cab rides? _I was confused. I hopped there'd be more dates and I was positive that this was the _second_ time I'm been in this cab.

Ian took my hand and we started walking.

"So what was with that driver?" Ian asked.

"He was the guy who drove me to the meeting last night. Guess he recognized me."

"Weird."

"Yep."

Ian was giving me that look again. I wondered, again, how long he'd felt like this. I don't know why but this time I just asked him.

"Ian how long have you liked me?" _Why'd you say that? I was curious. So you just ask him? Yeah that's how you get answers. Well then…_ I argued with myself.

Ian looked shocked. "Well quite some time. Something like a year and… five six…seven months maybe?"

It was my turn to be shocked. "Oh my God… I'm so sorry, Ian!"

"Sorry for what? It's not your fault. I should have said something sooner."

"I know but I still feel bad..."

"Love, you couldn't have known. I've been taught since I was four how to hide my emotions. After eleven years of experience I can talk to my own mother about you and she'd never have known. And she's the one who taught me! Don't blame yourself."

I still felt bad for him. Poor guy couldn't even tell his family about a crush without risking his life!

"That's sad." I said.

"I don't like to focus on the past. Let's just focus on you and me right here and right now." he said, staring me in the eyes again.

We just kind of stood there for a moment lost in our own little worlds, mine amber and his jade.

He started leaning in for the kiss that we had left in the elevator when Jonah started walking over yelling "Amy Cahill is that you? And Ian Kabra?"

Ian swore under his breath as he stepped away.

"H-hi Jonah. W-w-what are you d-doing here?" stupid stutter...

"I was just passing through and I find you about two seconds away from kissing him!" Jonah said sounding like he really wanted to punch Ian.

"K-k-kissing? No no no. I just decided to t-take a walk and I r-ran into I-I-Ian. Literally."

"Sure... but while you're here have you decided about that date yet?" Jonah asked,

completely ignoring Ian.

"Date?" Ian asked glaring at Jonah.

"Ummm y-yeah f-f-funny St-story..." I started.

Jonahs phone started ringing. He read the text.

"Dang it... The fan club tracked me down. Anyway gotta run, please call my cell and let me know! And you," he said glaring at Ian. "I'm warning you, back off, Kabra."

With that he ran off.

Ian looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I-I-Ian I'm _s-so _sorry about that!"

"What is going on with you and him? Are you cheating on him with me? I'm sorry, Amy but as much as I love you I can't-"

"Ian! That's not it! Jonah asked me out last night and I felt bad saying no so I just told him that I'd think about it... I'm not with him. I honestly don't even like him. Just you." I explained. There was silence. "You love me?" I asked quietly after a minute, even though I knew the answer.

Ian nodded. "With all my heart, love."

"Oh my God! Ian, I-" I was just about to tell him the same thing. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him for the rest of my life.

But Hamilton Holt had other ideas.

"Amy?" he yelled over. "Is that you? With IAN COBRA?"

"Not again!" I muttered.

"Amy! What is this? Why are you here with THAT?" he said gesturing to Ian as if he wasn't there.

"Hamilton n-now's n-n-not really a g-g-good time..."

"What were you two going to kiss or something? Is this why you weren't sure about our date? Because you have plans with Ian?"

"Hamilton I..."

"Ham! Dad wants you NOW! Madison yelled from the other side if the park.

"I'm coming!" Hamilton yelled back." Hopefully I'll see you later." he said, taking off. "And stay away from her Cobra!" he yelled back over his shoulder.

"Again..." I said "Same thing." I explained. "I didn't want to say no but I didn't want to say yes either."

"Uh huh... Well it's nine thirty right now. By tine we get back to the hotel it'll be about ten so we better head back. If I keep you much longer I think your uncle will be angry. I'm not sure how strict he is about curfew." Ian said.

I thought for a second. "Yeah we should go."

"Again, Ian I'm really sorry about that... I promise I don't like them. Just you."

Ian smiled softly at me. "I know, love. You're not the kind of girl who cheats. That's one of the reasons I love you."

"Right! That whole scene kind of got interupted so let's start from the top." I suggested.

Ian cleared his throat. "what's going on with you two? Are you cheating on him with me? I'm sorry, Amy, but as much as I love you I can't-"

"Ian! That's not it! Jonah asked me out last night and I felt bad saying no so I just told him that I'd think about it... I'm not with him. I honestly don't even like him. Just you."

We even reenacted the silence.

"You love me?" I asked again.

He nodded. "With all my heart, love." he repeated just as seriously and sweetly as the first time.

I grinned. "Oh my God! Ian, I love you too!" I said, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

The next thing I knew our lips were pressed together. My hands tangled in his soft black hair and his were drawing circles on my back.

What's the world record for longest kiss? I think we broke it.

When we finally broke apart we were both smiling and gasping for air.

"Come on" Ian said, taking my hand. "Let's go back."

We called a cab again. The _same guy_! This guy is seriously scary.

"Hello again, kids. Nice night?" he asked.

"Fantastic" I said leaning my head on Ian's shoulder.

I think I feel asleep because when we got to the hotel Ian was shaking me awake. "Amy. Amy wake up."

We got out of the cab. I hoped the driver wouldn't say anything.

No such luck.

"And now you have to reverse the spell."

"Umm okay?"

"Goodnight kids."

With that he drove off. Weird guy.

Ian and I walked into the hotel. The big clock over the front desk said quarter after ten.

"Well we had better get upstairs." I suggested. "But not the elevators again."

Ian agreed. It went without saying.

We started up the stairs. What we didn't think about was that our rooms were on the twenty-first floor. So it took us another fifteen minutes to get to our floor.

When we got to my room it was about ten thirty.

"Goodnight, love. We got interrupted a lot but I had fun." he said.

"Me too. Sorry about the interruptions though..."

"Amy, I don't care if that happens on all our dates. As long as you're there. I love you and nothing will change that." he said with that loving look in his amber eyes again that made me want to kiss him.

So of course I did.

It was a lot like last time, my hands tangeling his hair, his rubbing my back. Then his tongue traced my bottom lip asking permission.

Permission granted.

Then, from the other side of the door to my room I heard Dan yell "FISKE!".

Oh no.

Oh well.

Too late now.

But Ian heard too. "Well I'll see you later then."

"Night Ian."

"Goodnight, love."

I didn't mind him calling me that anymore. I actually liked it.

I was still smiling like an idiot when I entered the room.

That is until Dan attacked me.

"See, Fiske? Shes still smiling stupidly. She was just making out with the Cobra!"

I was blushing red as those light thingies on police cars. Even more pathetic, all I said was, "His name is Ian, Dan."

"Dan calm down! And how many times have I told you about spying on people?"

"About twenty-six, but we aren't focusing on me! Were focusing on the Kabra kisser here!" he said pointing to me.

"Amy is this true?"

"_M-m-maybe_..." I managed.

"And do you think that was careful?"

"Not one bit."

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm not. I'm being honest."

Fiske muttered something that sounded like "Teenagers. And this is only the first."

"And you, dweeb." I turned to Dan

"What about me?" he asked.

"I know what you told Ian."

"Well it involved him! He deserves to know."

"And spying. Do you have any respect for privacy?"

"Nope."

"Okay so when you bring a girl home and want to be alone I'll just spy on you how's that sound?"

"Ninja lord dont date."

"I'll remind you that in three years."

"you do that!"

"I'm serious Dan the day will come."

"Nope. I refuse to fall in love. Love weakens the ninja skills."

"Now you sound like Ian."

"Ian talks about his ninja skills? He's no ninja!"

"I meant the other parts."

"Oh. Then why did he go out with you?"

"He gave up. When feelings don't go away you have to just stop fighting them."

"That's stupid."

"No it's sweet."

"It's stupid."

"Dan, I'm not going to have this argument."

"Dan, I'm not going to have this argument"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Kids! Stop it!" Fiske yelled. How long had he been watching us?

"Now, Dan, give Amy some space, let her walk it the room."

I stuck my tongue out at Dan. He made a kissy face at me. We are so immature.

"And Amy," Fiske said. "This conversation isn't over."

It was Dans turn to stick his tongue out. I was defeated.

I sighed, took my shoes off and went into the bathroom to shower.

I tried to take as long as I could but I figured the hotel would run out if hot water if I took too long.

When I got back out Fiske waved me over. Lecture time.

**Yeah I've been working at this for days. Sorry if there's anything wrong with the kissing scenes or anything. I've never kissed anyone so I only used what I've read about in books. **

**Who read Vespers Rising? I couldn't shake the feeling that Damian was a lot like Ian. Black hair, handsome face, dark eyes, homicidal, anger issues, thinks he rules everything…**

**Ian: HEY!**

**Amy: She's not wrong.**

**Me: Oh! There you are! I was going to ask your thoughts on the chapter!**

**Amy: My thoughts? That Fiske's lecture is going to be awkward and that I'd never kiss Ian like that.**

**Ian: Like what? Anyway, my thoughts? I'm wondering if Amy really dreams about me.**

**Amy: That's a good point I was wondering the same about you.**

**Ian: Actually I do. **

**Amy: Well... that's disturbing.**

**Ian: Wait… what are you thinking?**

**Amy: What are **_**you**_** thinking?**

**Me: This is getting awkward! That's all the time we have for now…**

**Ian: Maybe do! Got a problem with that?**

**Amy: Yes, yes I do! It's creepy.**

**Me: Call cut already!**

**Director dude: Oh right! CUT!**


	4. Perfect

** Oh. My. Frigging ninjas! Who read Vespers Rising? If you haven't skip the next part.**

*********************SPOILER PAST THIS PIONT**********************************

**I cried when it said that Dan had changed. He no longer liked comic books and video games. No longer got a kick out of making the teacher angry. NO LONGER OUR BELOVED DAN! I started crying at school. Counted about seven weird looks from my Lit class and teacher. I say we take a moment and remember the good old Dan. Ninjas, comics, pranks, video games and junk food. Dan Cahill.**

*************************SPOILER END********************************************

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own nothing.**

**Have I said that this whole thing is Amy's POV? Well there's a little bit of an exception in this chapter.**

**Ian's POV**

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!" Natalie pleaded when I got back to our room.

"Please, bother! I must know!" She begged.

"Why? You won't die." I said, enjoying this.

"No but I do have a few videos a Facebook, Twitter, and YouTube account. Don't tell me and the world will know all your secrets."

"What secrets are we talking about?"

"Do you remember when I was trying to make Madeline Cahill's sleeping potion? And tested it on you? Well guess what? If I don't give someone enough they start blurting out their innermost secrets!"

"You…"

"The internet will just _love_ to see it."

"You suck." **(A/N I just thought of what I would say if my little brother did this. I know Ian wouldn't)**

"I know. Now tell me!"

"We just went for a walk." I told her simply.

"And…"

"And...?"

"Did you kiss her?"

"That's for me to know and you not to know."

"That's a yes! You did kiss her!"

"Maybe."

"Yes!"

"So?"

She laughed triumphantly. "I knew it! Tell me more."

"Well Daniel freaked out when he saw."

"What? He got to watch but I couldn't? No fair!"

"He was spying. Why do hotels have to have those little holes in the doors?"

"Good question. I'll have to ask someone."

"We did run into Hamilton and Jonah though. They were not happy."

"Since when do they like Amy?"

"I wondered that too but they freaked out so I guess they do."

"Weird…"

**Amy's POV**

"But Ian's not like that!" I protest.

"Amy, you don't know that." Fiske said.

"What so you don't trust me?"

"It's not that, it's just..."

Okay, I'm going to spare you the rest of the conversation. You may or may not have had one similar with your guardian and if you have I won't make you relive the awkward.

_~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~_

"So, Amy. Tell me about it." Dan said.

"Why should I?"

"Because if not I can show Fiske what I recorded on my phone."

"What did you record?"

"I had spy cameras out there." He points to the door.

"You suck."

"I know. Now tell me or you'll be grounded for the next few months."

"We went for a walk."

"And?"

"And... Well we ran in to Jonah and Hamilton. They were not to thrilled about our date."

"I bet. I don't care about them though. I just want to know, did you kiss the Cobra more than just that once?"

"Umm yeah?"

"When?"

"Twice. Once in the park after we reenacted Jonah's little run-in and once _way _back in Korea although you could argue that it wasn't really a kiss..."

"What was so special about Jonah?"

Shoot. Was I going to tell him about the "I love you" stuff? Nope.

"Umm I-I don't really r-remember..." Curse my nervous stutter!

"You're lying!"

"H-he said that he l-l-loved m-me." I said quietly.

Dan's eyes widened. "Oh... Okay then..."

"You can't go running to Fiske about that. There's nothing wrong with love."

"You're grossing me out." Dan said, picking up his DSi

I looked at the clock. Almost midnight. I lied down and fell asleep instantly.

_~~~~~~~~Six hours later~~~~~~~~_

"Wake up, Snake Charmer!" Dan said hitting me with one on his shirts.

I was still tired but I got up anyway. "Start packing" Fiske said. _Well good morning to you too. I slept well thanks for asking._ I thought sarcastically.

After we finished packing we went down to the lobby. Yes we had to take the elevator.

In the hallway we saw Ian and Natalie. I waved, hoping I didn't _look_ like I'd just rolled out of bed, but the boys just glared at them.

When we got down to the lobby we checked out and called a cab.

You'll never guess which cab it was.

I swear this guy is following me.

"Hello, again, miss."

"Hey. How do we keep running into each other?"

"Not idea. Are you leaving Rome?"

"Yes."

"Well good luck then. I suppose you'll have to use the alternative way to break the spell."

"Kay…" What is this spell he keeps talking about? Alternative way? So confused.

When we got to airport Fiske asked about the guy.

"For some reason I keep getting the same cab. Once to go to the meeting the other day and twice last night."

Fiske looked worried about that but leaving the country so it doesn't matter.

_~~~~~~~After they go through the security stuff~~~~~~~_

We boarded the plane. Guess who was sitting across the isle? And no it wasn't the weird taxi guy. Or Ian. I'm not that lucky.

"Yo, yo, babe!" Jonah Wizard.

"Hey." I waved, questioning my new nickname.

And behind me: "Amy! Hey!" Hamilton Holt.

"Hi."

"Jonah?" Hamilton asked.

"Hamilton?" Jonah asked.

"She's mine." They both said glaring at each other.

_Great! _I though ._The flight attendants will love this! Two teenage boys, two teenage _Cahill _boys, fighting over a girl who isn't interested and has a wonderful boyfriend but is too much of a wimp to tell them._

When I turned around they were talking. Not arguing. Just having a conversation.

"Yo, I saw too."

"I mean _him_? I don't know what happened in the hunt with them but she always been so cold to him. And mad. As if he hurt her. Probably did, the little snake." Hamilton said, his hands folding into fists.

"Man, if I remember right you and your fam, like, tried to bury her alive, yo."

"Well I did save her from Isabel and Ian in Australia. And at least _my _family didn't send me out to assassinate her!"

"Yo, ma is a little crazy. I didn't wanna kill her! And at least our plan was better thought out."

"Then how come we almost seceded and all you did was destroy the Globe?"

They argued like that for a while. I fail to see how discussing who did a better job of almost killing me will prove who's best. But, for the record, Ian would win that too because he actually _seceded _in his attempt to lock us in a cave and managed to break my heart at the same time. But now it's whole again and belongs to him again and I'm happy. And alive.

I rolled my eyes and lean back.

"Wow" Dan says next to me.

"I know. They don't know when to stop."

"No I mean how can so many guys like _you_?"

"Shut up, dweeb." It was a good question though. My whole life no guy that wasn't just a friend even gave me a second look (except for Kurt but we recently found out that he's a Vesper so he was just using me. Wow I'm gullible. That happened _twice_) and now all of a sudden I have three?

"I'm serious! No offence or anything but you don't exactly stand out. You tend to blend into the background. People don't notice you."

"Yeah. It's weird alright. I've never even gotten a look from a guy before the other day."

"Kurt."

"He doesn't count. He was like Ian. Like Ian _was_." I made sure to emphasize _was_.

The next few hours of the flight were silent. Jonah and Hamilton didn't cause any big fights, and Dan just sat there playing video games. Fiske was tying something on his computer, probably next month's speech, and I caught up on my sleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep. More than long enough for Hamilton and Jonah to get distracted and the pilot to announce that we could walk around now because when I woke up Dan was poking me saying, loudly, "Hey, geek! Your boyfriend wants to talk to you!"

"You could've let her sleep, Dan." Ian said, looking at me apologetically.

"You called me Dan!" Dan said in amazement. "The apocalypse is coming!"

"Dan, stop being a dork." I told him.

"Yes, I just figured that since we'll be seeing each other more often we need to stop our childish, pointless, arguing."

"Awesome!" Dan said, glad that he won't be called Daniel anymore.

"You do realize that means you can't call them Cobras anymore either." I told him.

"Oh… wait. What do you mean 'seeing each other more often'? Don't you guys live in London? Why are you even on this flight?" Dan asked, just now realizing that the Kabras shouldn't be on a flight going to Boston.

"That's what I was going to tell you." Ian said. "Natalie got a scholarship to some fancy prep school in Boston so we're moving there." That explained why they had so much luggage.

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed. "So I'll be able to see you all the time!"

Ian grinned. "Yes. I'll be transferring to the public high school. Franklin I think." **(A/N I don't know how to make up school names so I just picked a last name. I don't think it really exists)**

"Really? That's where I go!" I told him.

"What is the name of Natalie's school? 'Cause I got a scholarship to Washington prep school at the beginning of the year for my math and history skills." Dan asked.

"I think that's the one."

"Aw! Natalie Kabra at my school! This will be one heck of a year."

"So I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other." Ian said.

"_All passengers please return to your seats. We will be landing soon."_

"Well I'd better get back. See you later."

This was going to be perfect!

But when things are prefect, it's usually a sign that something bad is coming to ruin it.

** Done! Best day ever! I love whatever or whoever made me sick because I don't even feel like crap but I get to stay home! Best part: We were running the mile in PE today! Could there possibly be a better day to miss school? **

**Oh and BTW that sleeping potion is really in the 39 Clues. If you give too much they go into a coma and too little they blurt out their biggest secrets. I've been DYING it give some to Ian.**

**Interview:**

**Me: Our guests today are Ian, Amy and Dan!**

**Dan: Bow to the ninja master!**

**Amy: Hi! I apologize for my brother here…**

**Ian: Hello people of the world! Ian Kabra is here!**

**Amy: And him.**

**Me: Don't worry. I have an annoying brother too. As for Ian… I'll just be thankful that he's not my boyfriend.**

**Amy: *****blush* H-he's n-n-not my boyfriend…**

**Ian: I could be.**

**Me: ANYWAY, what do you think?**

**Dan: Natalie goes to my school? Kill me now!**

**Me: It's just your character. Not for real.**

**Dan: Then kill my character!**

**Me: That's enough of Dan… Amy?**

**Amy: I'm insulted! More boys then just Kurt and Ian have noticed me! I'll have you know that my dream crush almost asked me out yesterday after school! But Dan got in the way…**

**Ian: Who is he? **

**Amy: Why, are you jealous?**

**Ian: Maybe a little.**

**Amy: Well I'm not telling. I don't want any of your "friends" kidnapping him.**

**Me: Ian?**

**Ian: I like it. But I think Daniel has too much interest in our relationship for a boy.**

**Daniel: HEY! Bookgirl39, I thought he wasn't calling me that! Fix my name!**

**Me: Time to go!**

**Director: CUT! **


	5. Cobras and Other Drugs

** Heeey! I'm back! Miss me? I wasn't gone that long! Geeze! I skipped the whole airport junk and getting home and everything. I didn't feel like writing that. This starts when they all start school like a week later (it was August when they were in Rome. They got back just in time for school).**

**You know I don't own nothing. **

**Amy's POV ****(why do I feel like I have to put this?)**

I woke up to Saladin pawing my face. Lucky for me, he had his claws in.

I groaned and pushed him off. Cats always land on their feet right? I guess he's okay then.

"Amy! I put the cat on you to wake you up not get pushed off your bed!" Fiske said, picking up Saladin. "It's the first day of school!"

I just covered up my head with the blankets. Who cares about school? I was tired. I'd been up until one this morning talking to Ian. Since him and Natalie had been moving into their house and unpacking and stuff I hadn't gotten to see them but we'd talked on the phone every night.

"Don't be like that!" Fiske scolded. "Dan! How do you get your sister out of bed?"

"AMY! REMEMBER, IAN WILL BE AT SCHOOL" Dan shouted.

That got me up.

Fiske sighed. "Hurry up, Amy or you'll be late."

Five minutes later I had showered, changed and was ready for school.

"Hey, kiddo." Nellie said when I got to the kitchen. "You're excited."

"Gee, wonder why." I replied sarcastically.

"Seriously though, Amy, next time you're up all night at least be quiet! I could hear you down the hall. You of all people I would never think could talk so loud."

"Sorry but I haven't seen him in-"

"Amy it's been a week. Plus you talk on the phone all night. You aren't going to die of Ian withdrawal."

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of drug addict."

"You are, kiddo. A Cobra addict."

I thought about this for a minute.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Nellie said.

"On the topic of Cobras, I still can't believe Natalie is going to my school." Dan said. I hadn't realized he was there. He. Was wearing his school uniform. I couldn't help but wonder how Natalie was dealing with that.

"Well believe it. She's going to be there and you'll have to live with it." Fiske told him. How did I not notice that he was here either?

"Speaking of which, we'd better get going." I told Dan. His school was on the way to mine so I would just drop him off while I was walking.

I was walking pretty fast. "Relax, Ames. You'll get your Cobra fix soon enough." Dan told me.

"That's not what I'm worried about, dweeb. I don't want to be late for the first day." I lied. I missed Ian. I wanted to be able to talk to him before class started.

"We've got plenty of time." He muttered rolling his eyes.

When we got to his school Natalie was already there. You could see her because she was the only one who had added sequins to the blue and gold uniform. I couldn't help but wonder what the principal was going to say.

At my school you could also tell that Ian was there. He was the guy who was surrounded by the entire female population of our school

"I- no no I have a- sorry? Umm- I. Have. A. GIRLFRIEND." he yelled, trying to get through the mob. At the word girlfriend the girls started to walk away.

"Ah, there you are, love." Ian grinned at me, dusting himself off.

"I see it didn't take you long to become popular!" I laughed.

"I've noticed that. Sorry about that, I wasn't enjoying it or anything."

"Don't worry. I may not trust you with the clues but I trust you with my heart." I told him taking his arm.

"I can live with that." he said kissing me. There were defeated groans from the fan girls, making it all the more enjoyable.

"No public displays of affection on the campus!" The geography teacher, , said, taking as by our shirts and pulling us apart.

"Lovely teacher." Ian muttered.

"Get used to him. He's the only teacher who enforces the rules. Any of the other teachers couldn't care less what we do but you have to watch Russert."

"Good to know."

"So how-" I began.

"Amy!" Yelled a girl. My friend Elizabeth.

"Hi, Lizzie." yeah we haven't seen each other all summer but we aren't really into all that '"OMG I missed you so much!"' stuff.

"Don't call me that." she glared at me.

Ian laughed. "She sounds like you, love. I take it you're friends?"

"Don't call me that." I said playfully, though he knew I didn't mean it. "And yes."

"Who's he?" Elizabeth asked in a way that implied she already knew.

"Oh right. Elizabeth, this is my boyfriend, Ian. Ian, this is my friend Elizabeth." I introduced.

"Hey, Cobra." Elizabeth said. She knew all about Ian.

"Hello, Lizzie. May I call you that?"

"Do you want to feel safe sleeping tonight?"

"I'll take that as a no." Ian said calmly. He was used to death threats.

"Seriously, she knows where you live." I told him. Elizabeth is sort of a professional stalker. She never uses her skills but she could easily break into Ian's house, kill him in his sleep and make it look like he died of natural causes. She's scary like that.

"I know. She's one of our best Lucians." Ian told me.

"Wait, you're a Cahill? I asked. I'd known Elizabeth for almost five years and I never knew.

"Yeah, didn't you figure it out? Who else can be so awesome?"

"It makes sense. I always thought you were just naturally evil."

"Thanks but no. Lucian training. But I always have been a _little _evil." she grinned. Looking at Elizabeth you would never know that she was the one sending you serial killer style death threat notes. She's quiet and, if you don't know her, pretty innocent.

I know her.

"Oh and by the way, Amy, Nellie texted me. Since you left your phone at home she wants me to tell you that she's thinking about checking you into rehab for your addiction. What addiction?" She said looking at me like _I'm_ the crazy one.

"Just this joke we have. Apparently they think I have a 'Cobra addiction'" I rolled my eyes.

Elizabeth smirked and pointed to Ian. What is with me and not noticing people?

"Cobra addiction?" He said looking amused.

"Yeah... Umm... They were just angry because they couldn't sleep because they were eavesdropping last night."

"Last night?" Elizabeth asked, suggestively. Did I mention that she has a perverted mind?

"Not what you're thinking! We were on the phone."

"Sure. Of course you were." she teased.

"Please, I seriously doubt Fiske would allow me in their house, let alone in Amy's room." Ian pointed out. "Besides, there are too many people at her house. If we want to be alone we'd go to my house."

"I know that I was just messing with you."

Then the bell rang. School started.

~~~~~~~What seems like forever later~~~~~~~

I met up with Ian and Elizabeth for lunch.

"So why did you forgive him?" Elizabeth whispered.

"He... Seemed so sincere... And... I don't know. Dan asked me too. I don't know!"

"Whisper, whisper, already keeping secrets, Amy?" Ian asked, sticking his head between us.

"I have secrets that would blow your mind, Ian. We're rival branch leaders, you'll have to get used to me not telling you stuff."

"I understand that. As long as you don't expect me to tell you everything either."

"I don't. But I know I can get you to talk."

"Want to bet?"

"I would but I don't want to know anything right now. Maybe later."

"I know _I_ could." Elizabeth pointed out.

"But you're a Lucian too. You don't need information." Ian defended.

"Cahill information isn't the only kind of secret, Ian." She said darkly as if she knew a secret of his.

Ian didn't reply. Was be scared of this five foot four, fourteen-year-old girl? He should be.

~~~~~~~Another forever later~~~~~~~

Elizabeth had piano lessons after school so it was just Ian and I walking home.

We stopped by Dan and Natalie's school to pick them up.

"DANIEL CAHILL GIVE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!" a girl shrieked. Natalie. Couldn't they get along for eight hours? Of course not.

Just then a boy came running towards us, Dan, followed by an angry, sparkly girl, Natalie.

"Dan, give it back." I say.

"You don't even know what I took."

"What is it?"

"Her Justin Beiber CD."

"Oh, please keep it!" Ian begged.

"Dan hand it over."

Reluctantly, Dan put the CD in my hand. I handed it to Ian. "Give it to her or not." I say.

"Probably won't." he said sounding annoyed at the thought of the CD playing through the house.

"Ian!" Natalie whined.

"Come on, Nat." he said.

The walk home was mostly just Natalie whining.

When we got to our house I noticed that Fiske's car was gone.

_"Dan, did Fiske say we was going to headquarters today?"_ I asked.

_"Yeah. He said they had to look over some new files."_ Dan said.

_"Oh okay. I was going to ask him if Ian and Natalie could stay for a while but I guess since he's not home and Nellie's at school that makes me in charge. I say they can."_

I didn't realize that Dan and I were actually conversing telepathically until Natalie asked, "How do you guys do that?"

"Do what?" I asked

"That telepathic communication thingy! You communicate without actually talking."

"Not really sure. We just can." Dan explained.

When we got in the house Natalie asked another question.

"Daniel, what was that thing you all kept talking about at school? Black something?"

Dan smiled evilly. "I'll show you," he said taking her to the game room.

This left Ian and I alone.

"So... You had geometry today right? So you have homework?" I asked. Ian nodded.

"We could... Work on it-" I suggested.

"HA! I beat you Daniel!" Natalie yelled from the game room.

"Upstairs." I added. If Dan was getting beat at his video games, this was going to get loud.

In my room Ian and I got out or geometry homework. Turns out, Ian is clueless on the subject.

"Ian, have you never taken geometry? You're not even converting the measurements right."

"Sorry but I don't get these 'inches' and 'feet'! They make no sense! Sixteen inches in a foot, but only three feet in a yard? It's odd."

"_Twelve_ inches in a foot." I reminded him.

"You Americans and your messed up measurements! How do you remember all this?"

"I've been using it since I was little. I just know. Kind of like how you know the metric system. I don't get that anymore than you get ours."

"It's a system of tens! Ten millimeters in a centimeter, ten centimeters in a decameter, ten decameters in a meter, ten meters in a kilometer, simple. This is all twelve and three and a thousand and whatnot."

"Well that's how things are measured here. You'll have to learn it if you're going to live here."

"And the Fahrenheit thing? Thirty for freezing and three hundred fifty for boiling?"

"Ian Kabra, we aren't even _discussing_ temperatures until you get these measurements down!"

"Well I'm sick of this crap. I need a break and you need to switch from teacher mode to Amy mode. I like Amy much better."

"Click!" I said. "Back to Amy mode."

"Good. Because I can't kiss my teacher." he said, leaning in.

Details aren't important but we both just about jumped through the roof when someone coughed. We'd been so focused on each other we hadn't noticed that someone else walked in.

"E-Elizabeth! H-h-how did you get i-in here?" I asked, blushing like crazy.

"I stopped by after piano. Dan told me you were up here and I walked in but you two were all kissy face so I just watched. I've been here for about… ten minutes?"

"You… _watched_?" Ian asked. "You truly have no respect for privacy!"

"You're just now noticing?" Elizabeth asked. "By the way, I thought you said Fiske wouldn't allow you in the house?"

"Fiske's not home. What Fiske doesn't know won't hurt Ian." I told her.

"Pardon?" Ian asked looking panicked

"Well anyway, if you two are done with your little smooch fest who wants to go watch Dan get owned by that girl downstairs. His girlfriend or something?" Elizabeth suggested.

Ian and I laughed. "That would be Natalie Kabra, Ian's sister." I explained. "She caught on to the game right away didn't she?"

"Oh, no." I said. "She has the game at home. She beats _me_ at it all the time."

"So it's settled." I said. "I'll get the popcorn!"

** Like it? Hate it? Wanna date it? (It's single!) This was mostly a filler chapter. The real stuff is next chapter. **

**Elizabeth and are real and are exactly like that. Only teacher who enforces the rules (especially when I'm the one breaking them. I'm sorry I didn't tuck my damn shirt in!) And Elizabeth is scary and could stalk you but wouldn't and she's one of my best friends. My best friend at school actually. **

**Also in this they are fifteen. Sophomores. I know it says Elizabeth is fourteen but that's because the real Elizabeth skipped preschool so she's a year younger than everyone. **

**Interview:**

**Me: Well come Ian and Amy!**

**Ian: Hi again**

**Amy: Hey**

**Me: You know the question by now right?**

**Amy: Yeah. What exactly do you mean "details aren't important"?**

**Me: I don't know. I wasn't sure what to say. I'm not good with graphic kissing.**

**Ian: I was thinking that Elizabeth is really creepy**

**Me: She is but after five years you get used to it. **

**Ian: I was also wishing you'd put the details. **

**Me: Well I didn't so live with it!**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Me: I'm glad you're doing better, director! You aren't messing up so much.**


	6. Passing Notes

**Hey, long time no update! Sorry about that… I didn't forget! I simply couldn't. For more information on why I couldn't update, please contact my geography teacher who gave me a freaking long assignment. **

**I don't own the 39 Clues or the teachers. If I did they wouldn't give me homework. I do own Cal and Carrie though.**

**Amy POV **

For the next few weeks things were unnaturally perfect. I convinced Fiske to let Ian and Natalie come over after school everyday (but we had to stay downstairs. Stupid, tattletale, Dan...), Elizabeth continued to scare us, our teachers continued to give us unnecessary amounts of homework and Ian continued to not understand American measurements.

Natalie and Dan became good friends, which I found really creepy, but they weren't killing each other anymore. Turns out they have more in common than we thought.

But, of course, perfectness doesn't last forever.

The seventh week after school started, things got bad. Two reason mainly. A) I got a detention because apparently flip-flops are against the dress code! I can't wear flip-flops but some of these other girls can wear their underwe- I mean "short shorts"? **(A/N Sorry… that was just my anger against our school dress code… isn't the flip-flop thing I have a problem with but Amy's school doesn't have uniforms.) **And B) We got some new students.

"Class, please welcome, Hamilton Holt!" My homeroom/literature teacher, Mrs. Schiller, said.

_Oh no_

Hamilton waved to the class. "Hamilton, you can sit over there." Mrs. Schiller gestured to an empty desk on desk away from me.

He grinned at me. _Oh shoot…_ I thought. He had that look in his eyes. The same look Ian gives me. Love.

I listened to the teacher for a minute, trying to ignore Then a piece of paper landed on the desk.

_So are you with Cobra?_ _  
~Hamilton_

Oh, right to the point huh? If I send back yes then I'll feel bad. But a no would suck as well. Oh well, honesty is the best choice.

_Why do you think that?  
~Amy_

Then I handed it back to the guy in between us, Cal. He was our messenger I guess.

Our conversation went like this:

_Because you were going to kiss him in Rome  
~Hamilton_

_Why do you care?  
~Amy_

_Because you never answered my question  
~Hamilton_

_I didn't, did I?  
~Amy_

_You guys know each other? You went to Rome? What Cobra?  
~Cal_

_Cal! If you are going to be our messenger you cant read the notes! And none of your business.  
~Amy_

_Fine… I'll just tell Schiller.  
~Cal_

_Umm… don't do that…  
~Amy_

_Well then tell me!  
~Cal_

_We are very distant cousins. There was a family thing in Rome and he wants to know if I'm dating another of our VERY DISTANT cousins, Ian. Cobra is his nickname.  
~Amy_

_Wouldn't that be incest?  
~Cal_

_Did I not emphasize VERY DISTENT? As in, we're barely even related.  
~Amy_

_Still weird. And aren't you dating that Kabra guy?  
~Cal_

_Kabra = Cobra. How did you not get that?  
~Amy_

_Right…  
~Cal_

_Just send this back to Hamilton!  
~Amy_

Before I gave the note back to him I scribbled out the last two notes about Ian and me.

When Cal was giving the note back to Hamilton, Mrs. S saw. "Mr. Martin, I will take that." She said, walking over to take the note. "Let's see what's so important shall we?" She opened the note and gave it to Hamilton to read out loud.

"Are you with Cobra?" He read awkwardly. Then he handed it to me.

"Why would you think that?"" I read, thankful that Ian wasn't in my homeroom.

"Because you were going to kiss him in Rome." Everyone looked at me, either wondering who "Cobra" was or why Hamilton and I were in Rome.

"Why do you care?" I read, blushing.

"Because you never answered my question."

"I didn't, did I?" Then I gave it to Cal.

"You guys know each other? You went to Rome? What Cobra?" He read, asking the questions that everyone else was probably thinking.

"Cal! If you're going to be our messenger you can't read the messages! And none of your business!"

"Fine… the I'll just tell-" He paused. Our teachers hate when we call them by their last names without Ms., Mrs. or Mr. in front. "_Mrs._ Schiller."

"Umm don't do that…"

"Then tell me."

"Fine. We are distant cousins and we were at a family thing in Rome and he wants to know if I'm dating one of our other VERY DISTANT cousins, Ian. Cobra is his nickname." _Crap. _I thought_ Ian's nickname just became more than a family joke._

"Umm, before we continue, I just want to tell you guys not to call Ian that! He hates it." I told the class. I knew it probably wouldn't do any good but at least I tried.

"Continue" Mrs. S told us.

"Isn't that incest?" Cal read. That got a couple snickers from the class.

"Did I not emphasize VERY DISTENT? As in barely related?"

"Umm… She scribbled out the next part. I can't read it." Cal told our teacher.

"Very well. Give me the paper." She said. When he gave it to her she threw it in the trash. "If I catch anyone passing notes again there will be punishment. You kids surely have somewhere better than class to discuss your love lives."

"Yes, Mrs. Schiller." We said together, sitting down. This was going to be a long day.

**Ian's POV **

"Class, please welcome our new student, Jonah Wizard." My homeroom/biology teacher Mr. Rueckert said. _Please be another Jonah Wizard! Please be another Jonah Wizard!_ I chanted in my head.

Unfortunately, chanting didn't work. It was _the _Jonah Wizard. Janus, rapper, superstar, Jonah Wizard. The guy who wanted to steal my girlfriend.

"Mr. Wizard you can sit there." Mr. R said, gesturing to and empty desk two rows in front of me.

After a few minutes later the girl in front of me dropped a piece of paper on my desk.

_Did Amy break up with you yet?  
~Jonah_

I sighed. He wasn't giving up._ He better watch out,_ I thought. I'll admit, I got jealous easily. I was protective over my Amy. There was no way he was going to steal her.

The conversation continued:

_Heck no! Why would she do that?  
~Ian_

_Because you're going to hurt her again. I know it.  
~Jonah_

_And you haven't? May I remind you about the Globe?  
~Ian_

_You know that was Cora's fault.  
~Jonah_

_Yeah? Just HAVE to listen to your mummy do you? She's evil!  
~Ian_

_MY mom is evil? Dude, have you even MET Isabel? I think your mom is the evil one. Or has she brainwashed you?  
~Jonah_

_She may be my biological mother but Irina was more of a mother to me than her. And she was a nightmare!  
~Ian_

_Whatever, I'm still going to get Amy.  
~Jonah_

_In your dreams, Wizard.  
~Ian_

_She deserves better than you.  
~Jonah_

_Aww! How cute! You two are fighting for love! What is it with guys and those "Your Mom" insults? Who's Irina? Are you talking about Amy Cahill? Man is she a boy magnet! My boyfriend just texted me that she was passing love notes with another new guy. Looks like you two have competition.  
~Carrie _

So that was her name. Wow. Carrie writes a lot. I can't imagine what it'd be like talking to her.

_SHE WHAT? She is NOT cheating on me! Irina was… a family friend. And they aren't just "Your Mom" insults. Our parents are… interesting. None of your business.  
~Ian  
PS You shouldn't be texting in class_

_Well don't shoot the messenger! I'm just telling you what I read! Family friend? If she was a friend then why is she a nightmare? What do you mean interesting? Oh! Isn't your mom in jail? But Jonah's mom is Cora Wizard! She's like, one of the best artists EVER! And I'm passing your notes. That makes it my business.  
~Carrie  
PS And you shouldn't be passing notes in class. Your point?_

_Amy is faithful. She's a one-guy girl. Who is this other guy though? If it's who I think it is I have some unfinished business with him. She was my parents' friend. Enough said. I SAID SHE ISN'T MY MUM! Yeah, I know. I sell art for a living. I think I know. But there's a bit more to Cora Wizard then that.  
__~Ian  
__PS You're passing notes as well._

_Cal says his name is Hamilton Holt. A love diamond now is it? HOW CUTE! Ah, so she's in jail now as well? Okay, okay! She's not your mom! Wow! Touchy, touchy! You do? You're sixteen! How do you have a job like that? What do you mean "A bit more"?  
~Carrie  
PS Touché _

_You write a lot! Ah, yes. Hamilton Dolt… this will be interesting. It's not cute when you're in it! No she's dead. Someone ha to take over the family business. That is between Jonah and Amy. Of course I found out but technically it's between them. And Amy's little brother I guess.  
__~Ian  
__PS Give this to Jonah now!_

_Listen here, Wizard, you even think about coming near my girl you're going to regret it.  
~Ian_

"Passing notes?" Mr. R asked, suddenly right in front of me. "I'm sure we'd all like to know what you three have to say. Please act this out for us!" He said, handing Jonah the note.

"Did Amy break up with you yet?" Jonah read glaring at me, jealously.

"Heck no! Why would she do that?" I read, glaring back.

"Because you're going to hurt her again. I know it."

"And you haven't? May I remind you about the Globe?" People looked at Jonah. They likely remembered hearing about that.

"You know that was Cora's fault." Jonah said, icily.

"Yeah? Just HAVE to listen to your mummy do you? She's evil!" I teased.

"MY mom is evil? Dude, have you even MET Isabel? I think your mom is the evil one. Or has she brainwashed you?" Now the eyes were on me. Of course, they'd heard about Isabel.

"She may be my biological mother but Irina was more of a mother to me than her. And she was a nightmare!" The looks were now confused. Some people looked back to their drawings in their notebooks or picked up a book.

"Whatever, I'm still going to get Amy." That got attention back. Everyone loves a good fight.

"In your dreams, Wizard." I was getting angry again.

"She deserves better than you." He said. He could tell I was angry.

Then he gave it to Carrie.

"Aww! How cute! You two are fighting for love! What is it with guys and those "Your Mom" insults? Who's Irina? Are you talking about Amy Cahill? Man is she a boy magnet! My boyfriend just texted me that she was passing love notes with another new guy. Looks like you two have competition." She read, looking down. Wow she talks fast! Faster than she writes.

"SHE WHAT? She is NOT cheating on me! Irina was… a family friend. And they aren't just "Your Mom" insults. Our parents are… interesting. None of your business." I read. "PS You shouldn't be texting in class"

Mr. R held out his hand for her cell phone. She gave it to him. **(A/N Isn't it wrong for teachers to take our phones? I think so! I swear they read my messages! I had five messages that I hadn't even read!)** "I'll remember to confiscate Cal's phone too." Mr. R said. He was the only teacher who didn't call students by their last names. He connected with students really well. If you didn't pass notes, text, cheat or shine laser pointers in class he was defiantly the coolest teacher in the school.

"Well don't shoot the messenger! I'm just telling you what I read! Family friend? If she was a friend then why is she a nightmare? What do you mean interesting? Oh! Isn't your mom in jail? But Jonah's mom is Cora Wizard! She's like, one of the best artists EVER! And I'm passing your notes. That makes it my business." Carrie read quickly. "PS And you shouldn't be passing notes in class. Your point?"

"Amy is faithful. She's a one-guy girl. Who is this other guy though? If it's who I think it is I have some unfinished business with him. She was my parents' friend. Enough said. I SAID SHE ISN'T MY MUM! Yeah, I know. I sell art for a living. I think I know. But there's a bit more to Cora Wizard then that." I read, looking at Jonah "PS You're passing notes as well."

The class was watching us like a ping-pong game. It would have been funny if I wasn't so ticked at Jonah.

"Cal says his name is Hamilton Holt. A love diamond now is it? HOW CUTE! Ah, so she's in jail now as well? Okay, okay! She's not your mom! What! Touchy, touchy! You do? You're sixteen! How do you have a job? What do you mean "A bit more"?  
PS Touché"

"You write a lot! Ah, yes. Hamilton Dolt… this will be interesting. It's not cute when you're in it! No she's dead. Someone had to take over the family business. That is between Jonah and Amy. Of course I found out but technically it's between them. And Amy's little brother I guess." I said, grinding my teeth at the Dolt's name. "PS Give it to Jonah now. Listen here, Wizard, if you even think about coming near my girl, you're going to regret it." I glared at him.

Jonah looked really angry now. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do, Cobra? I can take you?"

"Wanna bet?"

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The class chanted, sensing the fight brewing.

"Come on people!" Mr. R said stepping between us. "Are we asking for an extra assignment? Page forty-five numbers one though seven! Due tomorrow, get to work!" Everyone mumbled complaints as they got out their books. "Now you boys come with me. " He led us into the hall.

"I get that you guys are having issues but at least settle it somewhere else. I'm not going to be responsible for a fight in my classroom. And next time you pass notes I'm going to have to say something okay?" We nodded. "Okay then. The bell is going to ring soon. Don't forget the extra assignment."

I sighed. This was going to be one heck of a day.

**Heeeeey! Okay, sooooo sorry about the delay! I've been working on this all day! THAT RHYMES! Character explanation: Mr. Rueckert and Mrs. Schiller are real and Carrie and Cal were made up. **

**Kay, so I noticed that Ian has been particularly unlucky in our stories lately. In some he dies, others he's injured, some have killed people that are important to him, some he's fail his missions and one he was humiliated in front of Amy and his sister by being forced to relive a traumatic experience from his childhood that involved elevators, books and a library that could really use a map! So I've been calling it "Murder Ian May". Not always literal murder but he's been having bad luck. Let me know if I'm the only one who thinks this. It might be a normal thing I just never noticed… in which case I feel very stupid…**

**Interview:**

**Me: Amy, Ian, you know the routine. **

**Amy: This is one of my least favorite stories.**

**Ian: Why is that?**

**Amy: You, Jonah and Hamilton. Can't I get some better choices? You know… people who **_**haven't **_**tried to kill me.**

**Ian: Love, I said I'm-**

**Amy: I said to stop calling me that!**

**Me: Well over all what did you think of the chapter?**

**Ian: I agree with Ian. No one will steal his girl.**

**Me: Ian, you- never mind… Amy will just deny it. **

**Amy: I would. Oh, and I think Cal and Carrie are nosey. **

**Ian: They are. I wouldn't have told her anything. And if it were me I would teach Jonah a lesson right then and there no matter when the teacher says. I would defiantly win the fight. Hamilton… I'd have to use my poisons.**

**Me: Is wittle Ian afwaid of da big bad Tomas?**

**Ian: As a matter of fact I am. And I'm not little! I'm taller than you!**

**Me: Well Hamilton's taller than you!**

**Ian: Okay? I knew that. What's your point?**

**Me: He'd win.**

**Ian: Not with my secret stash to poison…**

**Me: Well that's all for now.**

**Director dude: CUT!**


	7. Rome Report

_**I cannot get over you until you're over me! I cannot refuse your eyes please don't look at me tonight. My heart beast fast I know you're there I pretend that I don't care. It hurts so much to know the truth; I am still in love with you!**_

**Yeah that's right, I'm back! I read **_**A Word About Families **_**by **lesion free pretty** last night and now I'm inspired again! No that does not mean I'm using anything from her story in mine it just means I feel like writing again! **

**Also, I had a few pages of this chap written already but I reread it and it was the most pathetic thing I've ever written (and that's saying something if you've read some of my writing assignments) so I deleted it all. Just thought I'd tell you.**

**Also I reread this story to catch up. I cringed at least once a chapter. Am I the only author who looks back at stories and thinks "Wow that's horrible"? I do with a lot of my older stories. Oh well. Also Ian and Amy are way too mushy! What was wrong with me? Oh well that'll change now. Mwahaha**

**I don't own anything. Never have and never will. **

**Amy's POV**

"Amy!" Elizabeth shouted when we met for lunch. "You'll never guess what happened in biology!"

"Well, I wasn't there, so of course not." I told her.

"I want you to guess still." She told me.

"Does it have something to do with Ian?" I asked, dreading her answer.

"Yes"

"Did he poison someone?"

"Not yet."

"Thank God."

"Guess!"

"I need another hint."

Elizabeth sighed. "Carrie Lewis told Ian that you were passing love notes with Hamilton."

"Why would she say that?" I asked angrily.

"She was texting Cal Martin. Isn't he in your homeroom?"

I nodded making a silent promise to kill Cal later. "Then what happened?"

"He got into a fight with Jonah Wizard. They were passing notes and it went bad. I swear I saw Ian reaching for the poison injector in his back pocket."

I stared at her.

"What?" she asked "No proper Lucian leaves their house without some kind of injector, gun or knife."

I took a step back and Elizabeth smirked. "If I was going to poison you, don't you think I would have by now?"

"What about poison?" Ian asked, waking up behind me.

"Were you going to poison Jonah?" I asked.

"Were you passing love notes with a Holt?" he asked.

"No, now answer my question."

"Maybe a little… but I didn't!"

I held out my hand. "Give me the injector." I commanded.

"No way!"

"Ian, give." I commanded.

"What am I, a dog?"

"Come on, Ian, give Amy the poison." Elizabeth baby talked.

Ian glared at her. "Fine" he said, pulling a small injector full of green liquid out of his back pocket and handing it to me "Be careful. If it breaks, do not, under any circumstances, touch it."

"You'll get it back at the end of the day." I promised "I just can't have you hurting anyone."

"When did you become my mother?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"When you figured out that your real mother was evil."

"Well okay then, _mum_. Can we stop this now?"

"Yes." I told him "Now you know what's ironic*****? In geography we have a report on _Rome_! Is that lucky or what?"

_~~~~~~~Skipping a few classes to study hall~~~~~~~_

During study hall I decided to start on my report so I picked up the book I got from the library called _Roman legends_******

_**Some say the Fontana de Amore has magical powers.**_ I read. _Magical powers? I seriously doubt it._

I went back to the book and kept reading. The next sentence shocked me.

_Wait a second… what?_

**I know it's short; I'm posting another chapter when I'm done with my chores! I felt like that was a cliffhanger. I'll give you a sample of the next chapter though.**

"Love, is something wrong?" Ian asked again.

"N-no I'm fine…" I said, standing up to leave "D-don't c-call me love." I told him, tears blurring my vision.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ian asked, grabbing my arm and turning around.

"I-I can't d-d-do this, Ian. I-I'm so s-sorry." I said, the tears starting to run down my face.

Ian looked stunned. "Are… are you _breaking up _with me?" he whispered.

The look on his face broke my heart. I nodded silently, wiping away tears from my eyes. I leaned in and gave him one last kiss on the cheek "G-goodbye, Ian." And with that I walked out in tears, leaving a shocked, heartbroken Ian behind me.

**Oooh! What is this? How can I do this? Am I secretly a cold heartless Vesper? Mwahaha! If you saw the movie you likely know why this is but don't ruin it! **

***wipes eyes* okay writing that even made me cry. ON WITH THE NOTE!**

**Kay, someone told me I can't put notes in the story so I'm using (*)s **

***I don't know if "ironic" is the word I'm looking for…  
**If this is a real book I don't own it but I don't think it is… The paragraph there I also made up.**

**Me: How'd you guys like it? AND DON'T TALK ABOUT THE PREVIEW!**

**Amy: I will now stay away from Lucians… dangerous people…**

**Ian: Yes we are. But I don't think they'd hurt you, love.**

**Amy: Darn right they wouldn't. Not if they know what's good for them. Make sure story Ian knows that too. **

**Me: Why?**

**Amy: He obviously did SOMETHING! He's gunna-**

**Me: I SAID DON'T TALK ABOUT IT!**

**Ian: Why do you yell so much?**

**Me: Cuz it bothers you.**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Ian: He yells too! What's with all the yelling?**


	8. For Now

**Mwahaha! Never in my life have I felt so evil! Okay scratch that I just thought of about seventy other times I've felt equally or even more evil than now. Well okay some of them weren't so much evil as badass… but still…**

**Oh my ninjas! My mom JUST found out that Justin Bieber is dating Selena Gomez (way to keep up on the news, mom!) and it went like this**

**Mom: Wait… *points to Justin Bieber in picture on computer* she's dating HIM?**

**Me: Umm… yeah?**

**Mom: But… she's a pretty little girl! She can do so much better than that weird kid!**

**Me: *burst out laughing* I know! I've been saying that forever! **

**Mom: I wouldn't even let the dog date that…**

**ANYWAY! Off topic! *robot voice* Switching back on topic. *click!***

**Kay I doubt any of y'all even read that cuz I left ya on a cliffy and you wanna read it but I put it there anyway for my patient readers.**

**Yikes! You know what I said last time about rereading stuff and thinking it sucks? I reread that preview and I hated it. When I wrote it I liked it like "Hey I wrote some serious drama and it wasn't enlightened with a joke or anything!" but then I hated it. Now I like it again… dunno anyway I'm just wasting time here.**

**DISCLAIMER! (If you can't tell I'm stalling you as long as I can *smirk*)**

**Me: Hey, Dan! Do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: No.**

**Me: Why?**

**Dan: Why not?**

**Me: Exactly! Why not?**

**Dan: You have something on your face.**

**Me: *pulls out mirror* what the… I don't even own make up!**

**Dan: You also said you don't own a dress.**

**Me: What the heck? NATALIE!**

**Dan: I'll kill her for you if I don't have to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Fine. I don't own anything. *runs off to shred dress and take off make up***

**Amy's POV**

_**It's said that if you take a coin from the fountain, the coin's owner will fall in love with you**_

Right there on the page in black and white. I'd been wondering why Jonah, Hamilton and Ian were suddenly in love with me? There was the reason. Right there.

I couldn't believe it. Did this mean that they didn't really love me? Ian…

_Oh my God! Ian doesn't really love me!_ I thought sadly _He's just under some stupid spell! I knew it was too good to be true…_

Now I don't know why I wanted to keep reading the book after it just broke my heart but I did.

_**-and their wish comes true.  
To break the spell you must return the coins to the fountain**_

Was this book serious? I had to go all the way back there just to put back the stupid coins? This day was just getting better and better.

_**-or return the coins to the owners.**_

That was easier. I just had to find the coins.

_~~~~~~~skipping till school's over~~~~~~~_

When Dan, Ian, Natalie and I got to our house after school Saladin attacked me.

Okay, he didn't _attack _me. He just launched into my arms. I hadn't even put my bag down and he jumped on me.

_Mrrp?_ he asked as if asking _"what's wrong?"_ I swear he could sense I was upset.

"Hi, buddy." I said, laughing. I set him down and he stared at me for a while before leaving.

After homework Dan and Natalie went to the game room (Dan was determined to beat her eventually) leaving Ian and I alone.

Apparently Saladin wasn't the only one who could sense that I wasn't happy.

"Okay, Amy, what's bothering you?" Ian asked.

"Why do you ask?" I covered

"You just seem like something's wrong."

"I'm fine." I told him.

"Amy-"

"I'm fine."

Ian put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, whatever you say. You're fine. You win for now."

"For now?"

"For now."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, whatever you say. 'For now'. You win… _for now._"

"Really? You couldn't even think of your own words to use?" Ian asked, smiling.

"I can but nothing bothers people more than mimicking them."

"It depends on the person. For some people it's holding her dart gun just out of reach, for others it's bleaching his ninja costume-"

"And for you, apparently, it's taking your poison injectors." I smirked.

"Yes, by the way you never gave those back…" he held out his hand.

I took the little injector from my pocket and handed it to him. "If I catch it at school again I won't be giving it back."

"Okay, _mum_."

"Your mother would _want_ you to poison someone." I reminded him "Or shoot them, or kill them or-"

"I get it already! But we don't have to worry about her anymore."

After that we were silent. I sighed, snuggling closer to Ian. I was going to miss this. I loved Ian so much. I didn't want to lose our relationship. _I don't _have_ to… NO! You _do_ have to break the spell. It's just not right if he only loves you because you of the spell. _I reminded myself. _Besides, it's because of a love spell that Lord Voldemort was born!_*****_ See? No good comes from love spells!_ Okay, I seriously doubted that if I kept Ian like this our child one day would be evil and try to kill everyone but it convinced me that it was wrong.

I had to tell him. _Not now. Later._ Sorry, but I wanted to but happy at least for a few more minutes!

"Amy? Amy, love? Hello?" Ian waved his hand in my face.

"Sorry. I was just thinking." I told him.

"Amy, are you sure you're okay?" he seemed really worried.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

"Because I love you." He answered as if I'd just asked the dumbest question in the history of dumb questions.

I sighed. "Ian, you're under a spell." I told him.

He laughed a bit "Yes I am, love. Under your magical spell."

I sighed. He didn't get it. Why would he? I'd have to find the coin.

"Ian I want to do something tonight." I told him.

He looked at me cautiously "Something like…"

"Like a date. Maybe we can go to the park or something like we did in Rome?"

"Okay… that came out of nowhere but that sounds great." He smiled. I forced myself to smile back. It was going to be anything but great.

_~~~~~~~skipping to the date~~~~~~~_

I was getting ready to leave for the date. _Our last date._ It hurt so much to think that but the truth hurts. I'd found the coins and it was easy to figure out which one was Ian's. One was a penny, another was a quarter and the last one was some kind of coin I'd never seen. Since Ian had lived in London before I figured that would be his.

I really didn't want to do this but it was selfish and wrong not to. It's one of those times where you just have to do the right thing.

When I got to the park I met Ian there. He looked as handsome as ever. _Do what's right, Amy._ I told myself.

As far as last dates go I'm pretty sure this was the best. And that's even with the fact that I was going to give him the coin after words. I wanted the date to last forever but, sadly, it was ten thirty before I knew it and I had to go home.

Ian drove me home because I'd walked and it was dark now so walking home wouldn't be smart unless I wanted to be attacked/kidnapped/raped******

When we got to my house I sighed sadly. It was time.

"Love, is something wrong?" Ian asked for the millionth time. "I know something's wrong, I won't take 'I'm fine' as an answer."

I looked down and said nothing.

He leaned closer to me "Amy, you can tell me anything." he said. Before I could respond he kissed me.

I was going to miss this kiss. Nothing would ever compare to the feeling. Reluctantly, I pulled away.

"Love, is something wrong?" Ian asked again.

"N-no I'm fine…" I said, standing up to leave "D-don't c-call me love." I told him, tears blurring my vision.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Ian asked, grabbing my arm and turning around.

"I-I can't d-d-do this, Ian. I-I'm so s-sorry." I said, the tears starting to run down my face.

Ian looked stunned. "Are… are you _breaking up _with me?" he whispered.

The look on his face broke my heart. I nodded silently, wiping away tears from my eyes. I leaned in and gave him one last kiss on the cheek "G-goodbye, Ian." And with that I walked out in tears, leaving a shocked, heartbroken Ian behind me.

**Ahhhh! I feel so evil. God, I've never written this much teary drama since… ever! It feels weird… **

**Umm… **

_**~Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that.~**_

**The mood has officially been enlightened! Admit it! You had to laugh at that random quote from my friend's profile! **

***I think it was mentioned in **_**Half-Blood Prince **_**that Voldemort's mom used a love potion on a Muggle man and they got married and Voldemort was their son. Then his she stopped using the potion on him and he left and then she died after Voldemort was born and he went to an orphanage so he always blamed his dad for leaving him so that's why he hates Muggles. Either that or I read a really creative FanFiction…  
**Did I spell that right? I always get it mixed up with rapped. **

**Interview:**

**Wait… we can just guess their opinions right? It's kinda obvious.**

**OMN! The spell/grammar check had almost no issues with this! I'm getting better at this stuff!**


	9. Call Me

**Okay I noticed something the other night. I forgot to have Amy give Ian his coin back. That was NOT intentional and I don't have some genius plan behind that. I do have an idea to go on thanks to **ToriTurtle13**!**

**I'd say this story is somewhere between fifty and seventy-five percent over. About sixty-two point five percent done. Thirty one and a quarter out of fifty. *sigh* I hope that's right. What I wouldn't give for Dan's math skills. **

iloveiankabra** – First off, LOVE your pen name. Second, I'm not a sad-ending person. Even my lame attempt at tragedy that I debate deleting everyday had a semi-happy ending **

Ana Virgnia **– Of course he will! He doesn't have the coin! And I think I do know what the Lucians are capable of for reasons that I'd rather not say and I know that you would send them after me and they wouldn't hesitate for other reasons I don't feel like explaining. We haven't been friendly lately… **

**And by the way, for you other review, I do not plan to leave again while I still have stories going. When I'm done with the ones I have I may stop writing (or at least posting my writing) and stick to reading but I won't go on hiatus again.**

Insert user name here **– It's little reviews like this that make it worth writing and I'm glad you like it **

delarose **– And these are the little reviews that make me feel guilty about writing this! Don't worry, I don't keep thing sad for too long. **

**And for that one reviewer who didn't put a pen name: What in the name of Dan Cahill made you think it was the end? Glad you like it so much though. And I don't think the Janus'll be after me. Don't ask why *wink wink***

**That's it for the announcements and answers. ON WITH THE- wait… **

**I don't own anything. Why? Ask Scholastic. **

**NOW on with the story!**

**(STILL) Amy POV**

I wish I could say I went inside and got on with my life. Ian technically never was in love with me so I shouldn't feel bad about breaking up with him. But that would be a lie. When I walked inside I went straight to my room.

"Hey, kiddo, how was the date?" Nellie asked when I walked past her in the hallway.

"Fine." I said quickly, walking into my room and shutting the door.

I wish I could say I didn't cry.

But that would be a lie. I fell down on my bed and cried my eyes out.

"Amy, are you okay?" Nellie asked, knocking on my door "Can I come in?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she opened the door._ I didn't lock the door. _I noted.

"Amy, what's wrong?" she asked gently "What did that Cobra do to you?"

I shook my head. "I-it wasn't his f-f-fault."

"What happened?"

"I b-b-broke up with h-him." I told her quietly.

Nellie was confused. "Why? Just earlier you were all mushy and in love with him."

I nodded. "I still love him."

"Then why did you break up with him?"

"I-it's c-complicated…" I muttered. I explained the coin situation to her and how Ian doesn't really love me.

"So… let me get this straight, you broke up with him because you think he only loves you because you took some coin from that stupid fountain and somehow out of the millions of coins you grabbed Ian's? Either you're really unlucky or this is a load of crap." Nellie decided.

"B-but I gave him the c-c-coin so at least…" I put my hand in my pocket. _One penny and one nickel… and… and… _I pulled out the foreign coin "Oh no…"

"What's wrong?" Nellie asked.

"This is his coin! I didn't give it to him!" I panicked.

"So he still loves you and you broke up with him and he has no idea why? Gosh, poor kid." Nellie said "Okay, ew! I just felt bad for a Cobra!"

I laughed a bit. Nellie could always make me laugh.

"But seriously, you should at least explain. Call him or something." Nellie advised.

I nodded. "I should. I feel bad now… he's probably so confused and heartbroken…"

Nellie left the room and I picked up my cell phone and dialed Ian's number. It rang for a while before going to voicemail. I sighed and tried again. Nothing.

"Oh, Ian, please pick up…" I muttered, dialing for the third time.

Still nothing. _Leave a message, genius. _I told myself.

"Hey, Ian, i-it's Amy. I wanted to apologize. I-I sh-should explain why I… b-b-broke up with y-you… c-can you c-call me back? P-p-please let me explain." I told him. Or… his voicemail.

**Natalie's POV**

"Ian, Ian, wake up! Ian!" I shook my brother awake. When he got home from his date I didn't have to ask to know it hadn't ended well. I suppose that was good since he didn't seem like he wanted to talk. He just went to his room and apparently fell asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. At first he looked hopeful. "Please tell me that was all a dream." he begged.

I felt bad for him but I wasn't going to lie. I've been trying to kick the habit. "Sorry, it's real."

"So a monkey did steal my car and run over Dan?" he asked looking a bit shocked and a little happy. That was unexpected. The boy has weird dreams…

"Umm… no? No that part was a dream… I meant…" I didn't want to remind him about the break up "Did you really dream about a monkey running over Daniel?"

He laughed a little and nodded. "My subconscious mind is very interesting. And I know what you mean. I'm fine, you can say it. Now why did you wake me?"

"Your phone's been ringing forever." I handed him the phone.

**Ian's POV**

"_Hey, Ian, i-it's Amy. I wanted to apologize. I-I sh-should explain why I… b-b-broke up with y-you… c-can you c-call me back? P-p-please let me explain." _Amy's sweet stuttering voice played from the phone. She sounded upset, like she'd been crying. Had this been as hard on her as it had been on me?

I just stared at the phone for a minute.

"Ian? Are you okay? What are you going to do?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"How can you do nothing?"

"Like this." I told her, setting the phone down and lying back down. "See? Easy."

"You're not going to call back?" Natalie asked.

"Nope."

She stared at me. "Why? She wanted to explain why-"

"That's just it, Nat. There's nothing left to explain. For one reason or another she doesn't want us to date anymore. What's to explain?"

"She obviously wanted to tell you why she ended it! You guys were perfect and you seemed so happy together! There has to be a reason." Natalie protested "You don't just give up something like you two had for no reason."

I'd been thinking that too. But I was just going to have to get over it. "Natalie, I'm not calling back. End of story. Could you leave me alone now?"

Natalie nodded and left the room leaving me to stare at the ceiling.

**Amy's POV (again)**

I waited all night and Ian didn't call. There had to be a reason right? Maybe he lost his phone or something… maybe the battery died? He wasn't ignoring me. Right?

When Fiske came in with Saladin to wake me up for school I was still in the clothes I'd worn last night and my phone was still in my hand.

_Mrrp _Saladin looked at me as if saying _"You're a mess"_

I sighed "I know, buddy. I know." I muttered.

"Amy, are you okay?" Fiske asked.

"It depends. If I say no will I still have to go to school?" I asked.

"Yes, Amy, unless you have a fever or puke you have to go to school." He rolled his eyes. I knew Dan tried to fake being sick many times before.

I touched my forehead "Darn…"

Fiske laughed. "Now get ready for school."

**Okay so three announcements.**

**First: I'm switching to lemonade! Okay it's half Mtn Dew but I'm trying.**

**Second: I finally successfully wrote a non-romance one-shot that I didn't have to.**

**Third: … wait… I think there are only two.**

**Interview**

**Me: So…?**

**Ian: Idiot! Pick up the phone! **

**Amy: You're yelling at a story.**

**Ian: Like you haven't done it before?**

**Me: I have!**

**Amy: Well then… **

**Me: You're not gunna believe this! Medusa Plot is less than a month away!**

**Amy: W-what?**

**Ian: How do you know about that?**

**Me: EVERYONE knows! People write you're adventures in books!**

**Ian: So the time Natalie and I-**

**Me: Not you! Amy!**

**Amy: Why me?**

**Me: You, Dan and Nellie! Cuz y'all are awesome! Ian, you're in some too but you're the bad guy because you stole from them, tried to kill them, not to mention broke Amy's heart. **

**Ian: Of course, always blame the guy who did it not the person who made him.**

**Amy: You didn't have to listen to her. **

**Ian: If I wanted to live I did!**

**Amy: I can think of a million ways to get out of obeying such a wicked woman. Right, bookgirl39?**

**Me: I'm staying out of this until I get your opinion.**

**Amy: I'm glad I'm not with Ian anymore.**

**Me: Good!**

**Amy: Now pick a side!**

**Me: Never said I would. I think you both have arguments. If I had to chose I'd pick… *cough* Ian *cough* no one!**

**Amy: Why side with him?**

**Me: I always side with the lovesick one.**

**Ian: I am not-**

**Me: Whatever lets end this now. Before I start World War three.**

**Director dude: CUT!**


	10. Sleep is Important

**Okay (Gosh I always start with that word) I got lucky today and my brother wasn't using the laptop today! Instead he hogged the TV playing Black Ops *mutters about missing Jeopardy* **

**Also, since my mom got a new job and doesn't work from home anymore I have unofficially claimed her office (which now has a TV and couch) as my get away from the house of boys and I moved the laptop in here. I can watch stuff the boys can't, I don't have to listen to them and I don't have to give them the laptop. That means MORE UPDATES! This is a filler though…**

twihardandveryobsessed **– Glad you like it ;) He should, he wants to and we want him to. Of course that means he's not… stupid boy. **

**And about the videos: how you like them. I've never seen them only heard the song so… I don't know if they're weird… he's kind of a weird guy ;)**

Ana Virgnia **– Oh, no it's fine I look forward to your reviews all the same. It's just a sign that my story's doing it's job making people happy.**

**Yes I do know. I know better than I care to explain… **

**I understand. I'm American and was raised around English but I still make the same amount of mistakes as you do. English is complicated…**

SugarQueen8490 **– Thanks I enjoy them as well… I feel like I'm really pissing Ian off… Yeah I didn't make him too mushy and she-was-the-love-of-my-life and sad cuz it'd make me cry too. If he picked up the phone there'd be no story left though.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm… do you guys think I own the 39 Clues? Nah… How about Coco puffs? No? Umm… Jolly Ranchers? Not likely.**

**Oh my ninjas! Erase by Mika is playing and it sooo reminds me of this part of the story! Haha! No… it isn't funny… it's sad and depressing… **_**"As soon as you hear my voice you might as well put your finger on the button and erase my love I bet you can't erase my touch"**_

**Wow my note took a whole flipping page… it is on a large font though so I don't need my contacts/glasses.**

**Amy's POV**

You know you're tired/distracted when you mistake soap for toothpaste.*****

I was brushing my teeth and then noticed that the stuff on my tooth brush didn't taste like toothpaste. Sure enough the toothpaste still had a cap on and the soap thingy was missing the top. I quickly spit it out and stuck my head under the faucet to get the taste out of my mouth.

_Wow… I have issues today…_ I noted.

It gets worse.

When I got downstairs for breakfast I poured some cereal. Yes it _was_ cereal. Coco puffs to be exact. That was normal. But instead of milk I grabbed the lemonade pitcher.

"Nice idea, Ames. Let me know how that tastes." Dan said looking amused.

"Umm… like chocolate?" I guessed.

Dan laughed. "Okay then. Enjoy."

Curious, I looked down. "Oh dang it!"

Dan burst out laughing. "Someone's tired."

"Shut it, dweeb." I snapped.

"Touchy, touchy." Dan muttered, going back to his own cereal.

I got more cereal and made triple sure I got milk and sat down next to Dan.

"You know, now that I think of it I may actually try that someday." Dan attempted to break the silence.

"Knock yourself out." I told him "But you won't trick me into eating it."

"Yeah you do that on your own. Didn't sleep well?" Dan asked.

I shook my head.

He nodded. "Cobras suck don't they?"

"Some spit venom into the eyes of prey or attackers to blind-******"

"I meant Ian." Dan said.

"Oh. He doesn't have venom." I said, not knowing what else to say.

"If he did you'd be dead."

"I feel like it." I sighed.

Dan was quiet for a second then he went upstairs and came down with a silver can.

"Dan, what is that?"

"Energy drink. Drink it." he handed it to me.

"I've never seen that before. Where did you get it?"

Dan looked at the floor and muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked.

"One of the guys at headquarters makes it." he confessed, knowing I'd go into a lecture about taking drinks from strangers. Especially Cahill strangers "I tested it before I drank it. It's safe…" he added.

"Dan you don't drink things you don't know what it is!" I told him "He could have poisoned it or put some kind of drug in it."

"Come on, Amy. It works. Do you want to give your history teacher your English homework or drink this?"

I sighed and opened the can. The liquid inside was a purple-ish blue color. It was really, really sweet but also a little sour. Like a blue Jolly Rancher with about three times the sugar mixed with pomegranate juice and lemonade.***~* **I had to force myself to swallow it. "How do you drink this? It's so sweet!" I asked Dan.

"Not for me." he shrugged.

"How?"

"Amy, I eat sugar straight from the bag. _Nothing _is too sweet to me."

"Dan that's really bad for you!"

"It's good."

"I'm putting a lock on the sugar." I decided.

I don't know if the drink would have worked or not. I tried to drink it again and decided that I'd be sick if I drank the whole thing. How did Dan drink that stuff?

Thinking back I guess it gave me the energy to walk to school. But by time I got there I was tired again.

"Amy! Did you hear- whoa what happened to you?" Elizabeth asked. She was probably about the latest gossip like most mornings.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well first of all you didn't brush your hair. I thought you left that habit in fifth grade. And second, you look like a vampyre zombie." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. A friend will lie and tell you that you look fine. A best friend will be straight forward and tell you that you look like the walking dead. I reached into my purse a found a little brush and started running it through my hair. "Must've forgotten. I got no sleep last night."

"Because of Ian?" she asked.

"How did you know?" I knew Elizabeth kept up with gossip but how could she possibly know already? It had only been like eight hours!

"Ian was supposed to be at a meeting last night at eleven thirty but he didn't show up so they called him but Natalie said he wasn't going. When a leader doesn't show everyone knows within a few hours. News travels fast."

"Did anyone mention why he didn't show up?" I asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "We all just assumed he was sick or something. I figured whatever it is you were worried out of your mind."

I shook my head. "Not exactly sick. I broke up with him last night."

My friend got that look on her face. The look she gets when she get really good gossip. "Really? Why?"

"Please don't tell anyone! They'll twist it so badly!" I begged.

"Don't have to. I seriously doubt that the entire female population of the school won't notice that the 'hottest'" she put air quotes around "hottest" to show that she didn't think so. I rolled my eyes "guy in school is single. Everyone will be all over this. It's the biggest news since… since... all year! Better you tell people before rumors spread."

"You're going to think it's crazy…"

_~~~~~~~After she explains~~~~~~~_

"And you didn't give him the coin? Hmm…" Elizabeth said. She was believing this?

"No I forgot. I called him last night but he wouldn't pick up. I'll have to think of some way to give it back." I said.

"You could send it to him?****~*** Put it in his locker or something?" she suggested.

I nodded "I think I will." I told her.

**Okay that's it cuz soon as she gives them all (Jonah and Hamilton too) the coins it'll be over :'( I wanna make it last. There's two or three chapters left at most.**

***Yes this has happened to me… no idea what I was thinking but I grabbed the soap on accident… I also tried to make peanut butter cookies with water. They didn't work out…**

****Also known as the spitting cobra. I don't know If Amy would say that but that was the first thing in my mind.**

***~*This is a drink that my friend made. We were daring each other to drink stuff and she put blue Jolly Rancher syrup, lemonade, pomegranate drink mix and like two cups of sugar in the glass. It kept us awake all night like an energy drink. I'm a sugarholic but even I couldn't stand it. **

****~*Thanks, **ToriTurtle13** for this idea! **

**Interview**

**Me: Heeey Amy and Ian!**

**Ian: I didn't even have a line! How are you interviewing me?**

**Me: *shrug* You didn't have to come. You just wanted to see Amy.**

**Ian: I-**

**Amy: I wish he didn't come. I never have a choice though do I?**

**Me: No. You're always in my stories. Except for the one-shot about Katherine.**

**Ian: *mutters* Ekat…**

**Me: Maybe I am maybe I'm not. Maybe I just wanted to write about her?**

**Amy: You could have written about Madeline.**

**Ian: Or Luke.**

**Me: Or Jane or Thomas or Gideon or Olivia or Damian or Grace or Fiske or Beatrice or Dan or Amy or Nellie or the Holts or the Starlings or Irina or Alistair or Natalie or Ian or Saladin- the list goes on.**

**Amy: You forgot Mr. McIntyre. **

**Me: I also forgot Shep, Hope Arthur, Isabel, Vikram, Lester and… Buffy *smirk***

**Ian: Everyone likes Buffy too much.**

**Amy: Because she ate your pants. **

**Me: Agreed. Now let's hurry and finish before Ian starts ranting about his expensive pants.**

**Amy: Umm… what kind of note will I write?**

**Ian: A confession of your undying love for me and how you wish I really loved you.**

**Amy: Yeah my character's really lovesick. **

**Ian: Your **_**character?**_

**Amy: Yes.**

**Ian: Are you sure?**

**Amy: Yes Ian. I do not love you outside of these messed up stories.**

**Me: Ouch. Sucks for you Ian.**

**Director dude: CUT!**


	11. Coins

**I think this is the second to last chapter. Maybe third if we're lucky. Dang I love this story but it must end. I do have two other movies that I wanted to do 39 Clues parodies of if y'all like this kind of thing. I was thinking **_**The Hangover**_** (the first part cuz I haven't seen the second) and **_**White Chicks**_** but neither would really be romance. I mean there'd be little parts but not really major romance. They'd both be starring Dan and Ian (Hamilton and Jonah too in **_**The Hangover**_**) so we'll see how that plays out one day.**

**Also if Maximum Ride is popular with y'all I had an idea for Maximum Ride based off of **_**Alpha and Omega **_**but again, for the future.**

**I own nothing!**

**Ah, White Horse… that song/video reminds me of Amy and Ian. "Do you love me?" "Yeah…" "Then will you give me another chance?" "No…" so sad… But Grenade seems to fit Ian at this point in the story. "But I'd still catch a grenade for ya"**

delarose **– correction: I did not say no more sadness. I said no sad ending. **

**SHORT NOTE! YAY! MIRICAL! **

**Amy's POV (again)**

I got to homeroom early so Hamilton had to take that opportunity to talk to me.

"Hey, Amy!" he said with that grin of his face.

"Hi" I replied.

"So… I… umm heard about you and Ian… umm… I'm sorry to hear…" he seemed unsure of what to say. He wasn't really sorry but he didn't want to be rude. If I hadn't known better I'd think he was being really sweet.

"It's fine. But I did want to talk to you…" I began, taking the penny out of my pocket. I wasn't sure if this was his or not. I needed to find out. I "accidently" dropped it.

As predicted he picked it up for me. Nothing happened. "Here, you dropped this."

I swore silently. _Wrong coin. At least now I know which one is which._

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Right… umm… you know how Ian and I broke up?" he nodded "Well it was because of… well I don't know how to explain this."

"Is it because he was jealous? God, I'm so sorry-"

"No, no, not at all. It's… this is going to sound stupid but it's because of this coin." I took out Ian's coin.

Hamilton was confused. "A _coin_? That's… interesting."

"No it's not just a coin. Remember in Rome when I had to take those coins from the fountain?" he nodded "When I took the coins, the people who put them there feel in love with me. It's some kind of magic about the fountain." I explained.

"So you're saying you took his coin?" he asked.

I nodded. "And Jonah's. And yours."

Hamilton shook his head. "No, Amy that's not why I like-"

"Here," I said taking out the quarter "take this then tell me if you still feel the same way."

He took the coin. Nothing seemed to happen but he looked at the coin oddly. "I guess you're right… I still like you a lot but like a sister. Not a girlfriend. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard yet it's true…" he said the last sentence mostly to himself.

Then I remembered something. "Oh! Your wish was supposed to come true too. What was it?" I asked.

He looked a little embarrassed. "I… well right after I put the coin in Madison told me that I should have put in a smaller coin so I wished I had the quarter back… that was kind of stupid wasn't it?"*****

I laughed. "Well congratulations! You got it back." I told him.

_~~~~~~~Skipping class cuz it's boring~~~~~~~_

After class I decided to find Jonah I had five minutes before class. Hopefully I could find the gangster in five minutes.

Turns out, that wasn't hard. You know how in movies the girl closes her locker and the guy is standing right there leaning on the locker next to her? That's what Jonah did. The guy's been in too many movies.

"'Sup?" he asked.

"Umm… nothing." I replied.

"You don't sound sure."

"Well… I did want to talk to you." I told him.

"About?"

I took the penny out of my pocket. "This."

"It's a penny, babe******." Jonah explained, looking confused.

"I know that. But it's a magic penny."

Jonah looked at me as though he was worried for my mental health. "Amy, are you okay? Maybe you should see the nurse…" he tried to feel my forehead "Are you on any meds or drugs?"

"No, Jonah I'm fine. It's really a magic penny." I told him.

"Okay then, what does the magic penny do?" he asked, still looking worried.

"Well the penny isn't magic. I got it from a magic fountain. The one you dared me to steal from. It made you fall in love with me." I explained.

"I doubt the fact that you have a penny made me like you."

"Here, hold it. You'll change your mind."

Jonah took the penny and did the same thing Hamilton did, stared at it.

"So?" I asked.

"I stand corrected. I still like you and all but not like before. Like my cuz."

"Perfect." I smiled "Your wish is supposed to come true too."

He grinned. "I needed to write a love song for my next album. I wrote that a long time ago." He explained.

"Awesome. Good luck with it." I said, turning to go to my next class.

"Wait, Amy. Did you give the other coins back?" Jonah asked.

I looked down. "One of them. Hamilton got his but I don't know how to get Ian's back…"

Jonah gave me a sympathetic look. "I heard about that. Sorry… it's my fault. I didn't mean for the dare to be such a big deal… I just thought maybe a cop would yell at you or something… maybe arrest you…"

I laughed. "Thanks" I said sarcastically "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

_~~~~~~~Skipping toward the end of lunch~~~~~~_

I'd written Ian's note during one of the particularly boring classes and taped the coin to it. The note was like this

_**Ian,  
I'm really, REALLY sorry about last night. I didn't want to do that, I love you, I really do. I feel horrible about leaving you but I had to. You don't really love me. No, I'm not being weird and paranoid or testing you or any of that dramatic crap that some girls do. I'm serious. You're under a magic spell (a REAL spell not like you said yesterday). The fountain I took coins – yours, Jonah's and Hamilton's – from put a spell on you guys to make you fall in love with me. If you don't believe me take the coin. You'll know. I really didn't want to do this but it seemed wrong and selfish to keep you under a spell and from finding someone you really love. Also if I kept you under the spell forever there's a chance that our future son would go crazy and kill us and try to take over the world (or maybe that only happens in books). **_

_**Crap. I should so not have told you that because you'll hold it over my head forever. Oh well you were bound to know eventually anyway.  
Love (sadly, yes, love),  
~Amy**_

_**PS Your wish is supposed to come true too. **_

Now all I had to do was slip it into his locker.

That seemed easy. I found it and he wasn't around so I slid it in and turned to walk away.

But I ran into someone.

**Okay I'm pretty sure there's only one more chapter unless I make an epilogue which I have no idea at all for… maybe one teeny tiny idea but not much. **

**Who knows who it is? It's really, really obvious but it was worth the stopping point any way ;)**

***Sorry I couldn't think of a better wish for him plus it was funny and I could picture him doing that.**

****Gross I couldn't even type that. I really hate that nickname but sounded like something Jonah would say.**

**Interview:**

**Me: What do you think?**

**Amy: I wouldn't write that! I don't like Ian!**

**Me: Yes you do! It says so. **

**Amy: But he will hold it over her forever.**

**Me: Over you.**

**Amy: I am in no way the same as her.**

**Ian: I think you look the same. And you have a nervous stutter and have a brother called Daniel, sister, Nikki and uncle, Fiske. **

**Me Amy and audience: IT'S NELLIE!**

**Ian: Okay, okay. Anyway, I'd say you have a lot in common with her. Plus you both **_**love **_**me.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Ian, what do you think?**

**Ian: Why didn't I have a part?**

**Me: Cuz you play a HUGE part in the climax. Is that the right word?**

**Director dude: CUT!**


	12. I Love You

**AHHHH FINAL CHAPTER! Sad… I love this story and y'all who read/review but nothing lasts forever. God I hate that saying no matter how true it is.**

**I also hate this stupid playlist I made on YouTube. I hit shuffle but it isn't shuffling the songs. Also it's skipping and repeating songs. It played Rain three times in a row (but I do like it anyway) and it skipped Wake Up Call… Sometimes technology confuses me.**

SugarQueen8490 **– ROFLMFAO! Literally. That made me laugh out loud, fall off my chair, knock the laptop onto the (thankfully) soft carpet, and ask WHY you want him to record that? You KNOW how he spends his free time. But I see your point in how it could have educational value in the hopefully distant future. **

**Me: *slaps Ian***

**Ian: Not again…**

**Me: That was for asking her the wrong questions. *kicks where is counts* you know what that was for, filthy Lucian.**

ToriTurtle13 **– I did ;) thanks. That just changed the whole freaking chapter in a good way (thanks cuz I was stuck).**

ThaliaGrace1 **– I was planning something similar actually. Very similar but slightly different. Don't worry. I wouldn't add that part for no reason ;)**

**Now who knows that she ran into Ian? Not much suspense there. But congrats to **Evanescence456 **for being creative! I completely forgot about the teachers!**

**I don't own anything. I said it eleven times before I shouldn't have to say it again.**

**HOLY FREAK! Oh shoot… gosh dang… I just realized I'm horribly behind of some of my co-author stories… all but one actually and that's only cuz it's Eva's turn for RaaNL.**

**Ian's POV**

I was going to my locker to get books for my next class before the hallway got crowded and I run right into someone. Amy to be exact.

"H-hi, Ian…" she stuttered quietly. I looked down to see those beautiful jade eyes looking up at me. My heart hurt seeing her again. I still couldn't figure out what I'd done.

"Hello, lo- umm… Amy." dang it was hard not calling her love, I'd gotten so used to it. But now it'd just be awkward.

I thought I saw her smile for a second but it was gone so fast I couldn't be sure.

After a minute of awkward silence I decided to break it.

"So…" Okay it actually made it worse but I couldn't think of anything else to say. Our relationship was back to where it started. No, it was worse. Hiding the fact that I was madly in love with her because I was too scared to say anything was where we started. Now it was the same but weirder because she knew and acted like she didn't.

"So…" she repeated. I noticed she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept much. I hadn't either. Natalie had to pour ice water on my face to wake me up that morning and threaten me with her oh-so-wonderful dart gun to get me to go to school. Now that I think about it, if I'd let her shoot me I wouldn't have been able to go.

More silence.

"W-well this is a-a-awkward…" Amy noted, blushing and looking at the floor. I smiled to myself. I'm not exactly sure why but I always found her shyness really cute.

"Very." I agreed.

"I-I should g-go…"

"Oh… okay. It was… nice talking to you…" that is if nice means unbearably awkward that is.

"Y-you too…" and she walked off. I watched her leave. I sighed sadly. _Is this how she felt in Korea? _I wondered. That made me feel even worse.

**Amy's POV**

The rest of the day I wondered how Ian would react to the letter. After he got the coin he'd probably reread the letter and laugh, just like old Ian. Then he'd use it as blackmail and for the rest of my life.

Ian and Natalie didn't come over after school. If I hadn't known any better I'd think that Dan wasn't too happy about that.

Homework took longer than usual to do. I kept wondering what Ian would think of my note. I think some small, lovesick, confused part of me was hoping he would like me back.

I was just about to finish when the doorbell rang. I answered it but no one was there. I closed the door, thinking I imagined it and standing right behind me was my Lucian ninja friend.

"Elizabeth! How the freak did you get in here?" I asked.

"Vampyre ninja!" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"You aren't a Vampyre and Dan would say you're not a ninja. You just watch too much TV."*****

"Yeah whatever." she rolled her eyes. She looked around and gave me a confused look "It's weird not hearing Dan yelling at Natalie for beating him. Normally that's the first thing I hear coming into your house."

I nodded. It was weird. "I suppose once the awkwardness between Ian and I dies a bit Natalie and Dan will probably still have their weird frenemy relationship. But for now they get that it's… weird."

"So what did Ian think of the note? Did he say anything?"

"No and it's been bugging me all day!"

"Maybe he didn't see it? Or he just didn't care enough to talk to you about it."

I rolled my eyes "Wow thanks that makes me feel _so_ much better." I said sarcastically.

"Or he actually likes you." she tried.

I had to laugh at that.

**Ian's POV (again)**

I read Amy's note again. I didn't get it.

_**You don't really love me.**_

Was she serious? Had I not told her a million times how much she meant to me?

_**You're under a magic spell (a REAL spell not like you said yesterday). The fountain I took coins – yours, Jonah's and Hamilton's – from put a spell on you guys to make you fall in love with me. If you don't believe me take the coin. You'll know.**_

I put the coin in my hand again. Nothing. If it was a spell shouldn't I stop loving her now? Stop feeling so... heartbroken? Stop wishing she was here now? It didn't make sense anyway. I fell for her long before I put the coin in that fountain.

_**I really didn't want to do this but it seemed wrong and selfish to keep you under a spell and from finding someone you really love.**_

Well that wasn't right. I did find someone I really love even without the coin. Amy.

_**Also if I kept you under the spell forever there's a chance that our future son would go crazy and kill us and try to take over the world (or maybe that only happens in books).**_

I laughed. Only Amy would think that way.

_**Crap. I should so not have told you that because you'll hold it over my head forever. Oh well you were bound to know eventually anyway.**_

I probably would have. If she'd said that two years ago.

_**PS Your wish is supposed to come true too. **_

I sighed. _I suppose Amy didn't think this through all the way._

**Back to Amy's POV**

Elizabeth left around five since it was fall it'd been getting darker earlier so the sun was almost gone. I watched out the window as it went down all the way and the stars come out. It would have been peaceful if Dan hadn't had his video game volume up so high.

The doorbell rang around six. Fiske was working in his office and everyone else had their volumes up so high –Nellie's iPod and Dan's video games – that I think I was the only one to hear it.

I answered the door to see Ian standing there with a nervous little smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

We kind of stood there for a moment. It wasn't an awkward moment this time though.

Ian cleared his throat and gestured for me to come outside. I hesitated but stepped out, closing the door behind me.

He took his hands from behind his back and handed me a red tulip**** **I wondered if he realized what the flower symbolized or if it was random.

"I got your note." he told me.

I nodded. I didn't know what to say.

"I got the coin too. Nothing happened."

I was confused. "What?"

"I didn't feel any different."

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Amy, my love," Ian murmured, reaching out and brushed my hair behind my ear "remember when I told you that I've loved you for a long time? I've been in love with you since Korea two years ago. That was long before I put a coin in that fountain."

I smiled. "I didn't think about that… so did your wish come true?"

Ian nodded.

"What was is it?" I asked.

"I wished for the courage to tell you how much you mean to me." he replied.

I looked at him, grinning. I hugged him. "The Ian Kabra, forced to ask for help from a fountain to get a girl." I teased.

He pulled back from my hug. "You're hardly just any girl, love."

I laughed. "I never thought I'd say this but I missed that stupid nickname." I pulled him back to me.

"I missed it too, love." he agreed.

"Don't overdo it."

"You love it. You know you love it." he said, playfully.

"I do." I replied, pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around me too. I felt nice to be back on his arms.

Before I knew it we were kissing. When we pulled apart I noticed I'd dropped the flower. Ian picked it up for me.

"Thanks." I said. "It's really pretty."

"It symbolizes-"

"Undying love." we finished together.

Just then Dan opened the door. "Amy what is taking so- oh. Umm… Hi, Ian?" Dan looked at me. _Should he be here?_

_Yes he's fine._

"Well… I should go…" Dan backed out, shutting the door.

"HEY NELLIE GUESS WHO'S BACK?" I heard Dan yell.

We laughed.

"I'm sure Dan will like Natalie back to play video games with." I stated.

"Natalie as well. Apparently I'm not enough of a challenge because I, and I quote, 'suck at the game'."

"Dan says the same thing to me. I don't care for it anyway."

The wind blew. I realized how cold it was tonight. Ian somehow knew that I was cold and put his jacket around me.

"That's cliché." I pointed out.

He shrugged. "You were cold. What was I supposed to do?"

"We can go inside?" I suggested, opening the door.

When we got inside Ian and I sat on the couch just like we did before. We watched a movie for a while but I started to fall asleep. I was too dang comfortable.

"Ian, let's play a game before I fall asleep." I suggested.

He gave me a questioning look. "What kind of game?"

"It's called Any Three Questions.*~* We each ask three questions and the other has to answer honestly." I explained.

"Okay. You go first."

"Umm… What is the worst thing you've ever done?"

"Left you in Korea" he answered instantly.

"No, really Ian."

"That's the worst thing I ever did in my opinion. I still haven't forgiven myself. My turn." he thought for a minute and smirked "What's the biggest secret in the Madrigal branch?"

"Something that you'll never know." I answered.

"That isn't fair!"

"It's the truth." I shrugged "You just wasted a question. My turn. Where do you see yourself in ten years?"

Ian thought for a second. "I see myself married to you. We have children, good jobs and you're just as beautiful as the day I fell for you. If one day we got married, would you want kids and how many?" he asked.

I nodded. "I love kids! Probably three or four at least."

Ian looked a little uncomfortable. Guess he's not a kid guy.

"Anyway, last question. What do you like best about me?" I asked.

Ian was silent for a while. "I have no idea." He confessed. "Everything."

"That isn't an answer."

"Your personality. You're the sweetest thing on Earth but you're also stubborn and tough. I like that." he told me.

"Good. You're stuck with it."

"Now… what are three word you never thought you'd hear me say?"

You know how it the beginning I said 'It's a date were the words I never thought Ian would say to me? I take that back.

"I love you." I answered.

Ian looked shocked. "Ironic that those are the three words I'll probably say the most."

I smiled. "I love you too, Ian."

**Kinda rushed and crappy but I was sorta stuck at the end. **

**Sorry it took long. I had to sneak the laptop up here (which sucked cuz I hate the dark) and type fast cuz it's dying. There will be and epilogue tomorrow I promise.**

***She does. Especially **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire**_** which is where I got that quote. Secretly I think it's cuz she likes the guy who plays Benny.**

****In **hAppYpuPPy**'s Percy Finally Gets the Courage I learned that a red tulip represents undying love and I was like "Aww perfect!" **

***~*From **_**The Lost Hero **_**Piper and her dad played this.**

**Sorry not enough power yet for an interview. Add later.**


	13. Three Words Epilogue

**Last chapter! Well is an epilogue a chapter? **

Ana Virgnia **- Thanks a bunch! Glad you like it. I hate endings but if you liked it thats what matters :)**

twihardandveryobsessed **– Yeah, like I said, he's a weird guy when it comes to videos but I love his music ;)**

***sigh* I knew the day would come when someone said this… I'm sorry but I really don't like Dan/Natalie. Sure, their siblings work but they're nothing like them. Plus I need facts to write a pairing. Ian has at least a little crush on Amy: Fact. Amy once had a tiny crush on Ian: Fact. Dan and Natalie like each other: Rumor. Sorry but nothing ever hinted that Dan had feelings for Natalie or vice versa. The only Dan/Natalie fic I have would be Randomness at a New Level and it's still mostly Ian/Amy and it only has Dan/Natalie cuz **Evanescence456** co-authored and she likes them. If you like them I'm cool with it but I'm sorry I can't write one about them…**

SqueakyDolphin6 **– It's an okay movie but I kind of changed it. There are actually four guys that like her and she doesn't really know any of them but I had to adjust it to fit the 39 Clues. Plus I may have even changed the whole ending because I saw it months ago… Plus she's drunk when she gets the coins but I wasn't going to make Amy drunk… **

SugarQueen8490 **– Aha! I finally memorized the order of the numbers in your pen name without having to look! **

**It is his fault. There are better jobs out there that pay better and are less likely to give you diseases. When Ian dies we'll know why.**

Broadway4eva **– "I am worthy"? But does Ian really believe that he's worthy of Amy? Or am I misunderstanding the meaning… **

The Girl of the Moon **– Damien? VESPER? Hot? What? If you're talking about another Damien then forget I said anything. **

**Evermore… sounds familiar. I think it's on my list to read one day.**

CloverThyne **– yes there is an epilogue ;) I'll miss it too…**

Chocolate luver 66 **– Okay it took me a while to figure out your review but in the end I laughed. I know what you mean, people almost never finish their fics. That's why I vowed to finish all of mine. And I think I will do the Maximum Ride later ;)**

**Preacher: Do you, bookgirl39, own anything in this story?**

**Me: I do.**

**Preacher: If anyone objects to this ownership speak now or forever hold your peace!**

**All the 39 Clues characters: WE OBJECT!**

**Other people: *GASP***

**Me: Okay! I'm sorry! I don't own anything! *runs away***

**I'm going to try to use the lines to separate stuff but normally when I try that I doesn't work for one reason or another so bear with me.**

**Amy's POV (still)**

Four years later Ian and I were in the park, under the stars. I'd really grown to love stars. We were on a bench trying to find the constellations.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if they actually had the lines on them like on the map." I told him, turning the map in all directions to try to figure out which star was which.

Ian laughed. "How would they get the lines up there?" he asked.

"Well that's why we have scientists! They would figure it out somehow." I told him.

"Love, I think they have more important things to do that draw lines on the constellations. Like curing cancer, studying planets and trying to teach monkeys sign language." he explained.

"How is that important? Why do we need t communicate with monkeys? If we were meant to talk to monkeys they would be able to talk."

Ian shrugged. "It's important to them. We all have different things that are important to us."

"And for them it's monkeys?"

"I suppose. The find monkeys, chemicals and rocks important. Like your brother with video games."

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?"

"What's important to you?"

Ian didn't hesitate. "My branch, Natalie and you are the three most important things in my life."

"Pick one." I told him.

He thought for a minute. "Family." he decided "Because that includes Natalie _and _you. Or at least it could."

"What do you mean?" I asked, clueless.

"It I could include you as family," he took a little box from his pocket "If you'd marry me. I love you, Amy Cahill. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, love."

"_Marry me, love." _Three more words that back when I was fourteen I never would have thought Ian Kabra would say to me.

I smiled. "Did you really have to ask that, silly? Of course I will!"

* * *

_What if I stutter? _I thought. I couldn't mess this up. This was something I couldn't screw up.

*****"Do you, Ian Kabra, take Amy Cahill to be your lawfully wedded wife to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Ian replied, looking me in the eyes "Forever." he added quietly so only I heard.

"_I do. Forever."_ Yet another three words I never would have thought Ian Kabra would say to me five years ago.

"Do you, Amy Cahill, take Ian Kabra to be your lawfully wedded husband to love, honor and cherish as long as you both shall live."

"I do." I said. "Forever." I whispered back to Ian.

"If anyone objects, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word.

"You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"Mom, Maddy's bothering me!" seven-year-old Arthur begged.

I picked up three-year-old Maddy. "Stop bothering your brother." I told her.

"Art has choo-choos!" Maddy told me.

"Yes, honey, Arthur is playing with trains. But he doesn't want you to take them apart." I explained, taking her to her room.

"Why?"

"Because then they don't work when you take them apart." I set her down and gave her some toys to play with.

She touched my stomach. "Baby." she said.

I smiled at her and nodded "Baby."

We heard the door open. "Daddy!" Maddy said. I turned around to see Ian standing in the doorway.

"Hello, darling." he said, picking her up "How's my little girl doing?"

"Good." Maddy said, grabbing Ian's tie and pulling at it a little.

I took the tie out of her hand. "No, no." I said gently "Don't pull that. You'll hurt daddy."

She looked up at Ian. "Sowy, daddy."

He smiled. "Don't worry. It's fine." he set her down "Now go play."

Maddy walked over to her stuffed animals and took out a few.

Ian wrapped his arm around me. "And how is my other girl doing? Or would that be girls?"

I nodded. "They said it was a girl. And we're both wonderful."

"That's great!" Ian said.

I nodded and kissed him. Every time we kissed it felt like the first.

"Yuck!" Arthur said.

"Uck!" Maddy agreed.

We pulled back and laughed.

"Hello, Arthur. How are you?" Ian asked.

"I'm fine. I found a frog outside but mom made me let it go." he said, looking at me.

"Because frogs like to live outside with the other frogs." I explained.

"Then we can bring all the frogs inside."

"Arthur, we aren't keeping a frog – or multiple frogs – in the house. They don't want to be inside. If you want to see frogs you have to let them stay outside." Ian said.

Arthur knew he was defeated. "Then can I go outside?" I nodded.

"Another little girl." he mused, climbing into bed beside me later that night "I take it you have names in mind?"

"I was thinking Grace or Hope." I said.

"I thought so." he said.

"What does that mean?"

"That I know you."

"Well I would surely hope so. It's only been… what? Ten years? You should know everything about me." I said.

"Well everything you want me to know that is."

"Are you saying I keep secrets?"

"Well you don't tell me about the Madrigals." he pointed out.

"We're rival branch leaders. You know I can't tell you that stuff."

"I know, love." he told me, smiling.

"I feel bad that one day we'll have to tell the kids about the whole clue hunt thing one day. I wish they didn't have to be part of it." I told him.

"I do too but we're both branch leaders. They're the heirs, they'll have to know." Ian said.

"What will they do about that? How will they figure out who ends up leading which branch?" I asked "We have a son-"

"Who isn't evil." Ian pointed out, smirking. He would never let that go. I just ignored him.

"-and one – almost two – daughters, would one of the girls take Madrigals maybe?"

"No idea. I never thought about it."

"Well I don't want to think about it now. It's so far in the future. For all we know the world could end by then." I said "And I'm tired."

Ian smiled. "Goodnight, my love."

"_Goodnight, my love." _Three more.

**OMN sorry times a trillion for the wait! I would like to blame my brother who bugged me while I was working, my friend Adriana and her sisters Daniellea and Farah who distracted me with their endless teasing about something I told them years ago, my book,**_** Betrayed**_**, that was sitting beside me the whole time screaming "READ ME" and Cookies_Revenge on Twitter who helped **_**Betrayed**_** in trying to get me to read it by tempting me with "Did you hear what happens to Heath?" and "The names of the people who die are on the tip of my tongue!" So thanks for worrying me! And lastly, I would like to blame my mother who was always there for me to threaten to take my computer away if I didn't read.**

**And then I'm just horrible with weddings so it's also my fault.**

**You know, I read something once that said "Love is when you wake up and he's there smiling at you." But I feel it applies for falling asleep too. That's where that last thing came from.**

***I know nothing about wedding vows. I've never been to one. Well once when I was really little but I didn't even know the people (like my dad's friend I think) so it's not like I'll remember it. I only know the really basic stuff and even that I think I may have screwed up.**

**Interview!**

**Me: I'm predicting that we have a ninty-nine percent chance of Amy saying she hates this chapter even though we all know she secretly dreams of a life like that someday ;) **

**Amy: You're right. **

**Me: That you dream of a life with Ian?**

**Amy: No. I hate the chapter. But I do dream of a life like that one day. Just not with Ian.**

**Ian: I found it cliché and mushy.**

**Me: I never thought I'd hear Ian Kabra say "Mushy"**

**Ian: Just did. **

**Me: Say it again.**

**Ian: Why should I?**

**Amy: It is weird. That is yet another word I would never hear you say.**

**Ian: You have a lot of words you don't think I say, love.**

**Me: She's going to tell you not to call her that.**

**Amy: Don't call me that!**

**Me: Called it!**

**Director dude: CUT!**


End file.
